BillDip Drabbles!
by May Beauti
Summary: Some drabbles about my favorite G.F. couple: Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines. *Warning: Yaoi alert! Boyxboy! Don't like, don't read please!* Some happy, some sad, some funny, most are lemons! I take request, so don't hesitate to tell me what you wanna read! Human!BillxOlder!Dipper enjoy! (rated M for a reason)
1. Dipper's 21st Birthday

**I love Bipper so sue me. This is a fan fiction. It's just a bunch of drabbles, no real plot, basically. Enjoy, all you little perverts out there! (I saw you look over, it's you, expect it!) AU sort of. Kind of spoils the ending of 'Not What He Seems' so if you haven't seen that episode yet, please don't read. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Dipper's 21st Birthday~**

 **Contains: Lemon, small humor, a sleepy, kind of drunk Mabel, a Candy Man, and Human!Bill as well as Older!Dipper.**

* * *

Dipper Pines, age 21 (as of today), woke up feeling light headed. Since he was back in Gravity Falls once again, he thought that was normal. He was in the same attic he had been in almost 9 years ago. Dipper still wore a plain blue shirt, plain blue sorts, and a red vet. Occasionally, he wouldn't wear his Pine Tree hat, but most times he did.

Over the years he spent in Gravity Falls, yes he never went home, Dipper's discovered interesting facts about the town, and himself. Him, along with the town itself, had secrets which were uncovered all by the one and only, Dipper. For one thing, the young adult found out his sexuality. He once kissed Wendy, his supposed love of his life, on his 15th birthday, but felt nothing whatsoever. He stayed calm that day, thanked Wendy, and went home to confide in his sister, who explained alot to him. After finding Grunkle Stanly long lost brother, Dipper and Mable found out secrets about the town, the world, and even more interesting, their Grunkle. It was a slap in the face at first, but the twins took it like adults, and handled it well. They dealt with Bill, Gideon, and everyone other bad guy they could find, until the bad guys just gave up. Thanks to the twins the town was now normal. Well more normal than it used to be.

But, back to the present, Dipper glanced at the clock on his night stand and found it was 12:48 a.m., which meant it was tomorrow! It was officially their birthday. He smiled, then looked at his sleeping sister. "Mabel!'' he whispered quietly. No response. "Mabel! It's our birthday! Wake up!'' he whispered/yelled this time. Still nothing. Dipper groaned, then plopped back down on his bed, sighing.

 _What's good about your birthday of you can't do anything? It's no fun!_ Dipper thought.

''You know, Pine Tree, I could make it more fun, if you want.''

Dipper jumped out of his skin and looked over, breathlessly. He expected to see a smiling triangle, but instead he got a figure. Dipper couldn't quite make out who he was, since it was dark, but he knew that mischievous voice and annoying nickname.

"Want to see me, do you, kid? Well, here you are!'' Bill -or whoever it was, that sounded like _exactly_ like Bill- snapped his fingers, and a light of nothingness appeared, shining on him. The young adult gasps; Bill's... _human!_

The demon's skin was tanned just a little and he had on eye covered with a black eye patch. Wait was that... eye liner? Dipper decided not to worry about it. The eye that was uncovered was golden like a cat's and the pupil inside it was a very dark black. His hair was a very sexy - _wait, what?-_ blonde and it kind of shined. The pyramid man's attire was a white dress shirt and a long, yellow jacket which stretched down to his legs, which were covered by long, endless black pants. Dipper starred for a while, not knowing what to do. Since discovering his sexuality, it wasn't a surprise to him that he found the demon _highly_ attractive. The already risen blush on his cheeks deepened when he studied the demon closer. Was he... smiling?

"Like what you see, eh, Pine Tree?'' said a certain smug demon. Dipper stuttered, avoiding his dominant gaze. "Like hell! What in the world are you doing here!?'' Dipper yelled, getting up from his bed, backing away from Bill. "No reason. Just watching you sleep. Like always.'' said the demon, very relaxed. Dipper freaked. _He watches me? What a creep!_

Bill 'tsked' him. "Watch your language, mister. Don't forget, you're talking to the all might Bill Cipher. Do I need to remind you, kid?'' Bill smirked, which made the young adult gulp. "Do I need to show you how dominate I am? Because I'd be more than happy to, _Dipper._ '' Dipper blushed hotly, flailing his arms around. "No! Absolutely not, get the hell out of here!'' Dipper screamed, pointing toward the window. "Jeez, shut it, kid. Don't wake up your sister!'' Bill inquired, softly, now suddenly whispering. Dipper looked back at Mabel, who was stirring slightly. Sighing loudly, he looked back at the smirking pyramid triangle- now man. "What do you want? And why are you watching me sleep? And how the hell did you get that body?!'' He said, sitting back down on his bed, very cautious to where Bill was.

"Well...'' Bill started, sitting up and snapping his fingers. A second later, his hat appeared, floating at least two inches above his head, his cane appeared, too, and as well as a pair of glasses, which hung off the tip of his nose. Dipper starred (again) for a while and suddenly his thoughts became dry and forgetful. Bill, he had to admit, looked incredibly _sexy_ like this.

"Oh you think so? I'm flattered, Pine Tree, but let us tend to your questions, shall we?'' Bill said, smiling brightly at Dipper's dumbstruck -but cute- face. "W-what? How did you-?'' ''I can still read minds, kid. I am still a magical being, trust me on this one.'' Cipher said, smirking at blushing Dipper. "Whatever, can we just move on?''

"What's the magic word?'' the demon pushed, smiling innocently. Dipper fumed, his cheeks ablaze. "BILL!'' he screamed, hating this demon's unnecessary -but sexy- foreplay. There was stir from Mabel in the back ground, which made them pause. "No... Candy Man... you... you have to ask first...'' she said in her sleep. Bill and Dipper looked at each other, waiting until they heard Mabel's snoring again, then sighed together. Dipper thought of something.

"You didn't answer my questions. Answer them. Now.'' Dipper said, his voice deepening. Bill shuddered just a little but kept his focus. "Well... I'm here because I was bored. And well, I _always_ watch you sleep, so I thought: 'Why don't I stop by to see my favorite meat bag?' so I stopped here. I want nothing at all, Pine Tree. Just wanted to see you.'' Dipper blushed at the comment. He's never had a boyfriend, let alone a crush on another boy, so he couldn't take all these compliments! "I watch you sleep because it's very interesting. You seem to dream about some very interesting things.'' Bill smirked, remembering the time he watched Dipper moan helplessly in his sleep, whispering Bill's name over and over again It was quite a nice night for him; to know someone you like thinks about you like that.

Dipper gave the demon a weird look. _What's he talking about?_ Dipper thought for a while then remembered a certain dream he had only recently. His blood ran cold. _No, no way. He didn't see that. I made sure I was alone._

"Nope, kid! I saw every little sexy thing you did that night! Crying out my name and all! It was hilarious! I still remember; 'Bill! Oh, Bill! Please! Touch me!''' Bill said, mimicking Dipper's pleading voice. Bill burst out laughing, grabbing his waist and wiping his tears. Dipper was starting to really hate the demon in front of him. For one, he's a total stalker- ''Am not!'' Bill protested, then continued laughing- and he knows Dipper's voice to well. Which scares Dipper extremely.

Bill sighed, wiping the last of his tears. "Well kid, being around you everywhere you go at all times, I'd say I can pick up a few things. Now, for your last question, I personally made this body. So don't go screaming away like the little girl you are, because- surprise surprise!- I didn't kill anyone! It was personally made just for me! Isn't it nice?'' Dipper shrugged. _It's extremely hot, if I was being honest with myself._ Dipper thought, regrettingly. "Heard that, kid! Man, don't you humans learn?''

Dipper scowled, ''Damn you!'' Dipper whispered. Bill smiled and snapped his fingers, creating a flash in Dipper's eyes. They were now surrounded by gray and nothing else. Dipper groaned. The Mindscape. _G_ _reat. Just great!_ "Isn't it! Oh, look at all the gray! It's-"

"Bill, why did you really cone here?'' Dipper asked, quietly, looking at the demon seriously. Said demon, avoided his gaze, furrowing his brows. "I-I told you already kid. To watch you sleep, of course. No other re-" he was cut off.

"You're lying. What do you want, seriously?'' Bill sighed, hiding his eyes behind his hair, gripping his cane tighter than usual. _Guess it's time to tell him... You knew this day would come, right? Just get it over with._ Taking another deep breath, he looked up swiftly, pulled his cane at Dipper's neck and pulled the young adult closer to him until they were face to face. Dipper's uncertain gaze met a very surprisingly serious one. Their faces were close, extremely close. It close enough to where if there were a sudden tap on the shoulder, they could kiss. Bill smiled, seeing his Pine Tree's flushed face. Then said the words:

"I came to make you **mine**.'' Then, he forced their lips together, surprising the hell out of Dipper. His eyes were wide, his mouth closed, as if he were refusing to let Bill kiss him. But their lips together so it was already a kiss... right? More importantly, why didn't Dipper push away yet? Sure the cane was pushing him against Bill and somehow Bill had caught his hands, but he was the man of mystery! He could get out of this!

 _No, you can't, Pine Tree._ He heard someone say in the very depths of his mind. _Bill...?_ Dipper thought, looking at the demon's face for answers. He found none.

 _Who else, kid?_ was the witty remake. Dipper grumbled in the kiss, while the demon laughed softly, and loosening the hard grip on his cane and Dipper's hands. _Why are you fighting a losing battle? It's no point, just give in already, Pine Tree._

Dipper wanted to protest, so he opened his mouth to speak. _Wrong move, kid._ Bill took this opportunity to slip his tongue into his unsuspecting mouth, making Dipper close his eyes, and moan at the surprise muscle moving around in his mouth.

 _Giving in?_ He heard Bill's laugh. Dipper had had enough. He was sick of Bill's teasing. He was a grown man! So, almost forcefully, Dipper pushed his tongue at the other's, surprising him. _Bill, you talk to much. You need to know when to shut the hell up._

Bill moaned at Dipper's sudden dominance and let go of the came he was slipping from and clung to him, like a child would to his mother during a storm. Soon, Dipper stopped fighting, kissing the human/demon passionately. It was dual; a game of tug of war, both fighting desperately to top the other. Dipper won the most, with the occasional groan of disapproval from Bill, but nonetheless, he continued to kiss the boy senseless. Bill snapped his fingers, making another flash, and snapping them out of the Mindscape. Dipper tugged on Bill, forcing him down on the bed, making them fall on top of each other. Neither cared, they just continued kissing.

Dipped groaned helplessly into the kiss. Bill, unlike his name and demeanor would imply, is quite intoxicating. Everything about him was truly fascinating. The way the demon moaned was beautiful and the way he hands had found themselves into Dipper's hair was truly ridiculously hot. Dipper didn't know how much more of this beautiful torture he could go through. The more they kissed, the more questions appeared in his mind.

Was he supposed to do something? Did Bill want him to make the first move? Was he the seme in this? Matter a fact, what was this? What had Dipper gotten himself into? Were they about to have sex? Just as Dipper was about to stop, he felt fingers dig into his scalp and a certain voice in his head.

 _Kid, oh my God, just take me already. Your thoughts are messing up the mood. Hurry up... please._ Dipper paused in his brain and stopped kissing Bill. He thought for a while, earning disapproving grunts from Bill, who was whimpering like a cat in heat.

There was sudden silence. _Pine Tree?_ said an uneasy Bill, his eyes still closed. Dipper gulped inside his mind. Take him? Did that mean what he thought he meant? Bill Cipher, an all powerful demon, wanted Dipper Pines, one of the mystery tins, to _take_ him. When does that ever happen?

Bill pulled away from Dipper's lips, flushed and angry. "Oh, shut up! I was just in the spur of the moment! Like hell I'd-'' Bill yelled, his arms still wrapped around Dipper's neck, hand still in his hair. Dipper smiled then leaned down into the demon's ear, whispering: ''But... didn't you say _you_ came to make _me yours_? I haven't forgotten, Bill. But it seems you have. Would you like me to help you remember?''

Bill blushed. He never felt so embarrassed in his life! "Shut up, kid! When the hell did you become so cocky and smart ass!?'' the sudden yell woke up Mabel, whom Bill and Dipper absentmindedly forgot about. The older twin sat up lazily and wiped her eyes with her left hand, looking at her brother. Said brother was blushing from embarrassment so was the figure below him, both of them looking at the suddenly awaken sister. Though Mabel was awake, her eyes weren't. She, of course, saw Dipper above someone, blushing like crazy. But she couldn't tell whom the figure was below Dipper.

"D-Dipper? Who's that?'' she asked, sluggishly. Dipper stuttered, seeming to not find his words. "It's... uhhh... n-no one... I think...'' he said half heartedly. Mabel sighed, her eyes still refusing to make out the current picture here. Then she got an idea.

"Is it the Candy Man?'' said the naïve sister. Bill was about to protest, when a sudden hand cover his mouth. A hand that belong to none other than his Pine Tree. "Yeah! Yep, it's Candy Man all right! He was just being selfish and wouldn't give any candy so I pinned him down.'' Dipper said, ignoring the tongue that was on his hand. He was shuddering in his brain, damning the perverted demon. "Oh.'' Mabel sighed sleepily and laid back down. "Make sure you get me some, Dipstick. G'night.'' then she drifted back to sleep. Before Dipper removed his hand, though, he made sure she was really asleep. Once he heard snoring again, he removed his hand and sat down on Bill's lap, wiping the spit off of his hand. Bill sat up, feeling the weight in his thighs.

"You're not exactly light, you know that right?'' said the demon. Dipper shrugged, dismissing him. "This is what you get for licking my hand, you weirdo. Why'd you do that anyway? It's gross!'' ''For fun. And to make you squirm. Either way, it was out of annoyance and playfulness. Now!'' Bill grasped Dipper's shoulders, forcing him to look at the demon, who had a serious face on. "Let's finish what we started!''

Once the words left Bill's lip, he crushed said lips to Dipper's, surprising the young adult. He still reacted though, placing his arms around the demon and pushing their lips together. Though he was excited about having Bill under him, quivering and begging for release-

"Woah, woah, woah!'' Bill exclaimed, breaking contact. "Who the hell said _I'm_ the bottom! That never happens, and it sure isn't happening now! Pine Tree is the uke!'' he stated, pouting. Dipper frowned and glared. "Why am I the uke? I don't want to be the uke!" he argued. Both frowned, glaring at the other. Bill pushed up his glasses, deciding to take them off, and then he sat them in the nightstand. Dipper made a confused face as he saw the demon's uncovered eye darken. He looked deeply into Bill's eye, which was showing no emotion but lust.

And that scared Dipper.

"Kid,'' Bill breathed out, loving the way Pine Tree shuddered. "I am **never** the receiver in situations like so. So either I show you the time of your life on your birthday...'' Dipper thought for a while, then listened to the option. "Or, I can leave you hear, alone. Chose is yours, kid. I can wait.'' he sudden snapped, gray now surrounding them. The Mindscape. "We got all the time in the world.''

Dipper thought for a while. It wouldn't be so bad if he was in the receiving side for the first time, right? "No, kid, it wouldn't.'' said a stalker, mind reading Bill. "Ugh, stop reading my thoughts! It's annoying!'' Dipper yelled, which he could finally do since he was in the Mindscape, having no fear of who heard. "Fine, fine. Decided yet?'' the demon inquired. Dipper blushed, yet nodded. Bill smiled evilly. "What'll it be, kid?'' He pushed, though he knew _exactly_ what his Pine Tree wanted. He saw all his thoughts and they were all what he wanted them to be. Him.

"I-I... umm... I d-don't want you to l-l-leave...'' Dipper whispered shyly, lowering his gaze, refusing to look a smirking, pleased demon before him, who had lust written all over him. Bill sighed happily. It wasn't the exact words he wanted to hear, but it was good enough, he noted. He smiled at this boy before him, the grasped his shoulders, making him look up and continued to kiss him mercilessly. Dipper moaned and latched his arms around the demon, pulling his weight against his.

With a snap of his unnoticeable fingers, Bill smirked as he heard a small yelp of surprise from the one under him. Dipper sudden felt bare around where he wasn't supposed to be. He could hear Bill's laugh and he knew they was no taking it back now. He couldn't speak; Bill's lips wouldn't move from his, so he decided to scowl Bill in his mind.

 _You striped me?! What is wrong with you? Pervert!_ Dipper thought, angrily. _It was gonna happen sometime kid. Just accept it. Like you told me: 'You need to learn how to shut up'._

Dipper regretted his words the minute Bill repeated them. _Damn you! I hate you!_ _Oh, that's not nice Pine Tree. I hold leave here for saying such things. It's your birthday too. Being left alone on your birthday... sad._

Dipper gasped in Bill's mouth as said demon toyed with his erect nipples, swallowing every gasp and shaky moan. Their tongues were now in combat, neither winning, unlike earlier. Both hands worked in Dipper's nipples, playing with them and squeezing them tightly.

The young adult pulled back, eyes still closed, breathing heavily. He let out a shaky moan as he felt Bill's tongue run across his chest, biting down at his nipples, then torturing him by guiding the same tongue downward towards his obvious erection in his briefs. Dipper continued to moan, thrashing his hips around, trying to create some type of friction in his now very tight underwear.

"B-Bill...'' he whispered slowly. Bill nearly came in his pants hearing his name come out of those quivering lips. He composed himself and dip his tongue once more into the boy's navel, earning a loud, breathy gasp from Dipper. He was absolutely panting now, his body screaming for Bill's touch.

Somehow, while Dipper was in the depths of his mind, Bill managed to take his underwear off, without him noticing. The demon back away, taking in the sight before him. This is how he wanted to see Dipper: laid on a bed, naked, blushing, covered in his marks, and hard to the boot. No one else was going to see his Pine Tree like this. **No one.**

Bill leaned down, placing a quick peck on Dipper's lips, then biting his neck, earning a scream of his name. "No one else will make you scream like that, okay Pine Tree? No one. And I mean that.'' said Bill, his breathing on Dipper's neck cashing the boy to shudder. When hearing no response, he bit hard in the exposed neck and grabbed at the weeping member, pulling at it, hearing a call of his name in return and feeling a nails dig into his back.

"Say it, Pine Tree. Say who you belong to,'' he ordered. Dipper moaned, feeling the painful but enjoyable heat go through his body. "Who do you belong to, Pine Tree? Tell me, or I'll stop.'' The young adult's eyes flashed open, starring down at Bill, who was still marking up his neck. "B-Bill... I-I belong to Bill Cipher...'' he finally chocked out, all of his pride flying out the window. Bill growled and latched his lips against Dipper's neck harshly and pulling his member tightly, stroking him hardly. Dipper cried out, both actions sending over an edge, making him shudder violently.

Bill backed away for a second and looked at the clear fluid in his hands, admiring how quickly Dipper had come. It was nice thought, really, to know you and you alone could do this so easily to the one person you love.

"Bill?'' the demon heard. He noticed he had been ignoring his Pine Tree for way to long and said Pine Tree was getting quite annoyed at the fact. Bill smirked. "That was fast.'' he said smugly.

Dipper tensed and blushed everywhere, exposing bites around his neck. "S-shut up! Only you would say that!'' he said angrily. Bill smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips. "Relax, Pine Tree.'' he whispered in his ear, rubbing the same fingers around Dipper's anus. Dipper's eyes widened in fear and excitement. "I'm only parsing you... why are you so stubborn?'' Bill said, teasing the skin there with his come coated fingers, until Dipper was practically begging him.

"S-shut up... Ahhhhh...'' the mystery twin tried his hardest to sound buff but noting came of it. All of his protests turned into breathy moans as he felt a slippery finger enter him. "Bill!'' he cried, making the other growl in approval.

The first finger that enter Dipper was small and hesitant, making him squirm and pant for more. His member reawakened as he felt another finger enter him, brushing lightly across his prostate. He arched he back, bucking his hips desperately, wanting to get more of the feeling while crying out Bill's name. Well, more like screaming Bill's name. Another finger was added, Dipper practically screaming now. Bill smirked seeing Pine Tree like this; normally, Dipper was confident, planning, and always had a demeanor that screamed official, but now... Bill had made a mess of this supposedly confident leader, they both knew that.

"B-Bill...'' the whimper alone made Bill hard to the boot, more than he already was. "Yes, Pine Tree?'' he asked, trying to control his voice which was dripping with lust and dominance. "N-no more fingers...'' was the response. Bill's eyes widened slowly; he didn't expect Dipper to give in that fast. Somehow, while still looking at the mess before him, Bill margined to strip himself of any clothing, including his shirt and jacket, leaving both of them naked. Since Dipper was already naturally lubed inside, Bill placed his hardened member against Dipper, making the younger clutch to him violently digging his nails into Bill's back as he enter his beloved Pine Tree.

There was a silence as Dipper adjusted to Bill's size. Once Bill felt Dipper thrust his hips towards him, he smirked and pulled himself out then pushed back in, earning a groan. The demon continued this until more cries of pain dissolved into screams of pleasure and cries of Bill's name. Once, Bill struck a nerve inset Dipper, making him scream. "Hmm, you like that, eh?'' Bill teased, groaning as he plunged himself into Dipper's tightness, which was quivering around him. "Oh, be... Ngh... quiet... mhhmmm, Bill...'' Dipper whispered, bucking his hips and gripping Bill's back, almost breaking the skin there. This continued until Dipper's hands dug deep into Bill's back, marking him, making Bill moaned lowly. To Bill, pain was hilarious but now, it was just down right sexy. The young adult moaned loudly and deeply as the demon pounded into him, striking the same bundle of nerves, he now knew where they were. Bill wrapped his hand around Dipper's weeping and desperate cock, pumping slowly then faster, making the mystery twin's breath quicken, his moans become louder with each trust.

"Bill... I... can't...!'' he screamed, clenching around Bill and yelling loudly as he came on Bill's hand and his stomach. Bill felt himself die and go to heave as he felt Dipper clench around him, more than he already was, and came deep inside the boy who whimpered in recognition as he felt himself get filled up to the brim.

They both were breathing now and Bill snapped him out of the Mindscape and fell on top of the boy, panting heavily. After a moment, Bill pulled himself out of Dipper, and snuggled close to him under his covers; Dipper put his head in Bill's chest, too embarrassed by his actions. The demon kissed his head softly, patting the hair there.

"Happy birthday...'' he heard Bill say, before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **What. The. Hell. Did I just write? I don't even know if I was drunk while writing this or what! Hope you guys enjoyed, because I'm sure Dipper did. :D Hehehe, this story is a drabble fan fiction, so there will be more soon. Leave a comment please! ;)**

 **(For all of you who are mad at me for not posting a new chapter for 'Can I Take You Home With Me?', I'm sorry! I actually have been working on this for a long time (which means, I was up till like 4 a.m. ^_^) and I just wanted to write a BillDip fan fiction soooooooooooo bad, so I wore one! Sorry you all, I'll update C.I.T.Y.H.W.M? soon, I promise! Love you all and drop a comment please!)**

 **~NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0**


	2. Texting

**Well, how about that! Another drabble! Oh joy! This one doesn't contain and lemon, but a little bit of fluff! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Texting~**

 **Contains: cursing, assuming, jealousy, humor, and kissing.**

* * *

Bill Cipher, the all seeing eye and most powerful demon, glared at the phone in his hand, almost breaking it between his fingers. A fact about Bill is that he doesn't share anything, whatsoever. No matter the person, nor the situation, Bill Cipher does **not** share. Another fact about Bill is that if said object is shared behind his back... well let's just say it's gonna be hell for everyone.

Dipper and Bill have been going out since Pine Tree's birthday, which was three weeks ago. Mabel, Stan, Stanford, Wendy, and Soot all fond out and accepted it. Bill assumed his beloved Pine Tree loved him but apparently, he was wrong.

 **Dipper: Ok, I'll be there in a moment. I love you.** _12:39 p.m._

Bill's heart was clenching and his mind was raging to find out who Dipper said I love you to. He was the only Pine Tree was supposed to say that to! He marked Pine Tree, claimed him, and still owned him now! He glared at the phone was more before slamming it on the ground yet it not breaking. His breath was heavy and thick and the aura around him had turned into hatred and jealousy. He told himself mentally to calm down but he couldn't. Pine Tree loved someone else. How could he calm down?

The demon was raging now, his eyes were red and angry. He stormed out of the attic, without picking up the phone, of course, the stomped downstairs. There, he found a reclining Mabel, holding her pig, and cooking Stan, along with Stanford reading a newspaper. He looked at the family, glaring. Of course Dipper wasn't here. He knew about his mistake and decided to run. _Wrong choice, Dipper. I'll always find you, kid._

Bill forced a smile on his lips, the addressed the family. "Has anyone seen Dipper lately?'' he asked. Mabel looked up at him, smirking. "Yeah, he went to the grocery store to by Waddles some food. Isn't that right Waddles?'' the twin responded, then tickled her pigs stomach, earning an oink and a series of pig sounds. _Hmm, went to meet your lover there, did you, Pine Tree? Oh, don't worry, kid. I **will**_ _find you. And you're gonna wish I hadn't._

"Thanks Shooting Star. I'll be going then,'' Bill said, turning around to the door and opening it, only to be stopped by Stan. "Woah, where you think you're going? It's taco night!'' he stated, thrusting up the pan in his hands, showing the brown meat inside it, symbolizing the taco meat. Bill swallowed. "I'm going to find Pine Tree, is all.'' the Pines family heard the edge in his voice and Stanford put down his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at Bill, while Mabel did the same thing. "Are you alright, Bill? Is something bothering you?'' she asked. "Yes, something is bothering me. A lot.'' Stan placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting the demon to look at him, but nothing came of it. "What's wrong?'' asked Stan.

Bill nearly chocked as he said the words. "Dipper might be cheating on me.'' then he left, tears clouded his vision, and leaving the Pines Family wide eyed and confused.

* * *

Bill continued to walk to a nearby grocery store named: 'Gideon's Market'. He shuddered, remembering that confused and revengeful kid. He walked in only to be greeted by a number of too happy 'hi's. Waving back inwardly, the demon walked away to the a random isle, looking down all of them to see his Pine Tree. In one isle, he found a couple kissing frantically and desperately, as though they haven't seen each other in forever. Groaning at the scene, he continued walk until he heard an extremely familiar voice, which made his heart clench and his jaw tighten.

"Excuse me?'' Dipper whispered quietly, hating to disrupt to couple. He was blushing profoundly and his head was down, not watching the couple break apart. "Yes?'' said the man, obviously upset they had to stop. "I-I needed something in the isle and you were blocking it, so I was wondering if I-I could just get, please? I'm sorry for interrupting...'' he stated, lowering his gaze and Bill mentally cursed the boy in his mind. _Dammit, Pine Tree! Why are so God damn cute?! I can't be mad at you!_ he said in his mind. "Sure, kid. C'mon, Nita.'' the man and woman left, scowls on their faces. Bill glared at them. _Bastards. Making out in an isle with no pride at all. Then glaring at my precious Dipper! Who the hell do you think yo-_

"Bill?'' he heard his name, and his ears perked up, only to see his Pine Tree starring at him confused. "P-Pine Tree! What are you doing here?'' He stuttered out, the demon's mind going blank as he starred at Dipper. The boy raised an eyebrow, gabbing the box of trail mix, then said, ''I was going to ask you the same thing. Did Mabel send you to make sure I got the right stuff?'' he asked, but Bill never answered. The demon was still trying to figure why he here in the first place. "Well, tell Mabel that I already know what Waddles wants to eat. I don't need to be babied. You can go home now, Bill, it's fine. I don't need any-" Bill finally got his train of thought back.

"Who are you cheating on me with?!'' he said, accusingly pointing at his boyfriend. Dipper's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot upward. "What? Cheating? Who's cheating?'' Bill growled and grabbed Dipper's t-shirt collar, pulling him forward to face him. Bill was trying his hardest not to kiss Dipper into submission. His lips were breathing on Bill's and the breath was ghostly and sexy, with out a doubt. "Y-you are! Don't act you don't know! It's just stupid!'' the demon yelled, the are around him growing more red by the minute and his grip on Dipper's collar never lessened. Dipper sighed impatiently. "Bill, what are you talking about? I really have no clue.''

Bill growled, thinking this was Dipper's game. He put the boy back on his feet again and let go of his collar, digging in his pocket, grabbing the phone. Once he found it, he shoved it in Dipper's face, showing his recent text messages. Dipper looked at them, saw the ones he responded to, and nearly chocked ok his laughter. He but his lip from laughing but Bill had already saw.

"You think this is funny!? This is not fucking funny Dipper! This is damn serious matter! How **dare** you saw 'I love you' to someone else! Those words are meant for me and me alone! I don not share, Dipper, and I sure as hell won't start now! You better explain this bullshit!'' The demon yelled, making the people in the look at him, and some moms covered their child's ears. Dipper smiled at the demon who was blushing and very mad; that much was obvious. He pushed the phone out of his face and looked at Bill with adoring eyes. "Bill.'' he called, yet the demon continued to rant.

"I mean I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes, but dammit, I fucking love you and you said you loved me too! What the hell happened to that, huh!? What happened to everything that we did?! Did you forget? Am I bad person? Is it because I almost killed you and the town? Is he better than me?! What do I need to improve, huh?! What does he have that I don't?!'' Bill yelled, the people in the store getting nervous, all except Dipper Pines, who was calmly smiling at him. "Bill.'' he called again in the sweetest voice he could manage. Bill was breathing heavily through his nose, but he finally responded to his boyfriend. "What?''

"That was Mabel.''

Silence. Bill was blushing like crazy now, his cheeks were set on fire. He gripped the phone in his hand and looked at it.

 **Mabel: Dippingsauce, I need some food for Waddles. Can you get some at the grocery store?** _12:34 p.m._

 **Dipper: Ok, I'll be there in a moment. I love you.** _12:39 p.m._

 **Mabel: Love you too, Dippingsauce, thanks for this. ;)** _12:41 p.m._

 **Dipper: No problem.** _12:43 p.m._

Dipper was laughing like crazy, holding his stomach, almost dropping to the floor, also using the isles for support. "S-shut up! How was I supposed to know that!? And why are you saying 'I love you' to her for no reason!? You make no sense, Pine Tree!'' Bill yelled, turning around and pouting while crossing his arms. Dipper's laughter subsided as he walked up to Bill, hugging him from behind.

"It's okay, Bill. I can't care. Y'know why I don't care?'' Dipper inquired, smiling. Bill's anger also subsided as he fell into Dipper's embrace. "Why?'' he asked.

"Because. You sure are cute when you're jealous.'' The statement alone caused Bill's cheeks t heat again and he thrashed his arms around, trying now to get out of Dipper's embrace. "Let me go!'' he yelled, yet Dipper turned him around and kissed him softly, then backed away, seeing the sudden darkness in Bill's eye.

"C'mon.'' Dipper said, combining his hand with Bill's, lacing their finger together, making the same hand drop Dipper's phone. "Let's go home.''

* * *

 **Oh god, that felt like forever. Thanks for reading and drop a comment. I'm actually just writing this story for my enjoyment, so none of you have to actually like and favorite and follow the story, but you can if you want. Peace and love everyone! :D**

 **~NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0**


	3. Mirror

**Hi again. Working on the next chapter for ALL my stories right now, so give me a break please. Now, on with the next drabble!**

* * *

 **Mirror~**

 **Contains: lemon in the beginning, punching glass, a screaming Mabel, and scared kids (actually, just embarrassed Dipper). Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper moaned aloud as he was pounded into harshly. The hands on his waist belong none other than to Bill Cipher, who was pounding into the boy with all the force he had, gripping at the boy's hard as hell cock, pulling it hard, making the boy shudder more, his breath staining the mirror in front of him, in which he was leaning on it for support.

The odd couple was in the bathroom, Dipper taking a shower and getting out to only see an extremely horny Bill. The mystery twin only complained for a second before he was pressed to the coolness of the mirror and dialed to the brim with Bill, who pushed the most inside him.

It was only a second before Bill was pounding into the tight little space with God given speed and making the boy moan loudly, his voice echoing around the bathroom; it was music to Bill's ears.

Though Dipper was in a very uncomfortable position -leaning over the sink, with his hips against the edge of it, leaving a impression of the sink's edge- he, in all honesty, didn't mind one bit. This was how he wanted to be. Always against Bill, moaning desperately and crying out the demon's name over and over again...

It was almost a dream come true. Almost... he just needed a little push...

A warm, heated hand pulled gradually at Dipper's cock, making him scream and buck his hips backward, now seeing stars as he came all of the bathroom floor and Bill's hand. Feeling Pine Tree clench around him made the demon shudder, the come himself, earning a whimper from Dipper.

It was awhile before Bill pulled out of Dipper, making the semen inside spill slightly and the demon chuckled, watching hungrily. "Sorry, kid. I -heh- didn't mean to be so rough on you.'' he stated. He heard Dipper sigh. "Now you apologize... mhh, don't worry about it. I honestly don't care. Whatever.'' Dipper said, turning around to face his boyfriend, who was smirking. Pine Tree rolled his eyes; the demon was thinking something perverted again. Dipper ignored it, reaching behind him, and grabbing his towel, wiping down his body, the his swore ass, wincing in slight pain. "Sorry, Dips. You know that I didn't mean it, right?''

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Bill. I said I don't care.'' Bill sighed in relief. "But,'' he heard his Pine Tree say, lifting a finger, ready for blaming. "I do care about the impression you, the sink, and me left all over this place. You nearly cut my sides, the sink nearly dug into my ribs, and I left an impression on the mirror. How are we gonna explain this to everyone else?'' he inquired, lifting a brow.

Bill though for a moment, then replied: ''The marks you live with. It just reminds you who you belong to, kid.'' Dipper rolled his eyes, remembering the time Bill nearly killed some boy who was obviously flirting with him during school hours. The twin never figured out how Bill got on school grounds, into his classroom, and put without getting aresseted for child assault. "I can't forget.'' he said accidentally out loud. "And as for the mirror... well...'' Bill pushed Dipper out the way, walking up to the mirror, glaring at it. Dipper saw this and frowned in confusion.

The frown in confusion soon turned in a mask of shock, seeing glass all over Bill's hand and the floor. He started for moment, taking in all that just happened. Bill just _punched_ his _mirror._ ''Why the hell did you do that?! Have you completely lost your mind?!'' the twin screamed, mad beyond compare. "No,'' was the smug response. "Not all of it. Yet.''

"Then why'd you punch the mirror?!'' he screamed. "Because. I don't want any impression anywhere of **my** Pine Tree **anywhere.** '' Bill responded, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Dipper would've yelled at him of it weren't for the loud, sudden banging on the door. "DIPPER! I GOTTA GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" someone named Mabel Pines yelled. Bill smirked, snapped his fingers, making them both clean and dressed, as well as the bathroom, then opened the door to see a Mabel, holding herself between her legs, crouching down, her nose was also slightly bleeding, yet Bill nor Dipper understood why. Bill gripped Dipper's hand, pulling him out of the bathroom, smirking. "All yours!'' he said, and the older twin ran in, closing the door.

Mabel, in the bathroom, sniffed the air. It smelled weird... like every time she left Pacifica's house weird. She knew that smell for some reason, then said out loud: ''Why does it smell like sex in here?''

Dipper Pines, just outside the door, was close enough the hear, and flared around screaming. Bill's voice could be heard as well, but unlike Dipper he was laughing, instead of the boy screaming curses and damning the demon with everything he had. Oh god, how he love his beloved Pine Tree.


	4. Thoughts

**Thoughts~**

 **Contains: Lots of thinking and smooching.**

* * *

The thing about Dipper is that, he doesn't sleep that often. If he does, it's always because him and Bill had had sex the night before. For some reason, the thought of Bill always put the twin to sleep. The demon, besides the constant jealousy, dirty ways, and ignorant behavior, was an extremely nice, calming, and perfect person. Huh. That's something someone hasn't said in a while, right?

But that's how Dipper felt. He always saw Bill as a demon who wanted love so bad that he'd do anything to get it. Bill Cipher was just like any other human; wanting happiness. Though he never intended to fall for the demon, he noticed how much they had in common. For one they both were extremely curious and adventurous people. Dipper and Bill both found it absolutely addictive to go out in the dark, or mess up an angry wolf; since they shared this likeness, it kind of brought them closer together. Another thing is that they've both wanted love in their life. Bill's lived who knows how long,and Dipper has lived a mere fraction of that time, yet they both want to find live someday with someone who they trust with their life. That was all they wanted.

Dipper was wide awake, Bill next to him in his bed, snoring slightly. Bill had his arms around the boy, as if saying he wasn't going to let go any time soon. It made Dipper happy that someone he loves cares about him so much. It made him feel needed and wanted, as if he place in the world mattered to someone else besides his sister. That's the thing he loved about Bill. He loved they way Bill made him feel important and needed, which is why he stayed by his side. Though they have some scratchy history, the two get along unlike other people who have crossed the demon, such as Gideon, Stanford, and even Fiddle Ford McGuccket, which ended in... well possibly blood and brain damage, given the old man's demeanor.

Yet, none of that mattered to Dipper. Whatever he had done in the past was in the past. He really didn't care of Bill was a bad guy, because he wasn't. Bill was just a lost soul, looking for live everywhere he could, in the worse ways possible, and never finding it. Dipper feel in love with the most powerful demon in the world, and he was happy.

It never occurred to Dipper that they were both guys. Well, it occurred to him more than once, but the fact never really bothered him. It was easy to get along and since they were both guys, they were the same. Dipper truly loved the demon. Though he was evil, he changed a lot. He was much more nicer and calm; it occurred to Dipper that the demon was trying his hardest to become someone equal for Dipper, because of his past.

Dipper was happy about that.

He looked over to the demon who was fast asleep next to him, slightly drooling and snoring. His arms were wrapped around the boy, saying as if he's never letting Dipper go and he wouldn't be able to live without him. Dipper smiled to himself, hugging the demon closer than before. _I can't live without you either, Bill. I love you so much._

 _"_ Heard that, Pine Tree.'' said someone above. Dipper blushed madly looking up to see a smirking Bill, his eyes still closed. "How the hell?! What are you?! I thought you were sleep!'' he screamed, then covering his mouth hearing Mabel and Pacifica murmuring in the back ground. "Shut up, Pine Tree! Don't wanna wake up your sister's girlfriend!'' said the demon. "I hate you.'' Dipper said, hugging him very tightly. Bill smiled, tilted the boy's head up to meet his, and said: ''I love you, too.''

Then kissed him. Dipper, in all honesty, couldn't be more happier.


	5. Pranks (Weekend)

**Pranks~**

* * *

''Pine Tree-"

"No.'' was the angry reply. Dipper was quite mad at Bill. He told himself many times that Bill's pranks were not harmful and just simple jokes, but this time, he had gone too far. This practical prank affected Dipper's self and it made the boy extremely mad at the demon who pulled it.

So mad that he decided to ignore said demon until he apologizes.

They were sitting on the couch, Dipper was facing the other way, looking at space, and Bill was looking at Dipper with pleading eyes, asking for forgiveness. Dipper had his arm crossed, clearly angry about the result of Bill's prank. The demon was mad at himself, but more he was mad at Dipper. It was just a simple prank! He didn't kill anyone (this time)! Why was his Pine Tree so furious?

Bill tried to read Dipper's mind, yet he couldn't get in. Like there was some type of barrier blocking him. "Pine Tree... I'm so-" Dipper cut him off again.

"Hmm. What am I hearing? Sounds like a pest. Maybe we should put salt around the house. That might help!'' He said, talking to himself. Dipper got up and walked towards the kitchen, ignoring the floating man behind him. "Hey Mabel,'' called the twin, looking at the other in the kitchen, who was sucking on a popsicle. She looked over to him, smiling even though her mouth was full.

"Do we have any potato salt?'' Mable took the popsicle out her mouth, looking at her brother, confused. "Why do you need potato salt? Is that even real?''

"Yes, actually, it is. I need to get rid of a pest; it's bothering me.'' was the calm, but edgy reply. Mable raised an eyebrow and looked at Bill for answers. "He's mad at me for the prank I pulled on him.'' said the demon. Mable looked at her brother, still confused, then found it. She bit back her laughter, pursing her lips together. Dipper growled, then asked her again, obviously angry. "I think there's some at the g-grocery store...'' Mable said, holding all the laughter she had inside. Just as Dipper was about to say 'thank you', Stan came downstairs.

"Woah, Dipper, why are you a girl?''

Both Bill and Mable burst out laughing. "S-shut up! It's not my fault! It's Bill's! I didn't ask for this!'' he -or she, now- said, blushing profoundly. "Yeah, sure, whatever kid. Just don't go messin' with my customers. I don't need this to be no boy paradise. Ugh,'' Stan shuddered at the last part, then left outside. Dipper flared through her nose and turned to see her sister and Bill laughing their heads off. "Change me back. **Now.** '' Dipper demanded to the demon. Bill looked up, wiping his eyes, and smiling. "It's gonna be a little hard, but I'll see what I can do, my little princess!'' He joked, making Mable laugh harder. "Ahaha, princess Dipper! Are you gonna wear a dress to the ball, princess? Or will you stay home and slave away to Bill's every command?''

Bill stopped laughing. "Ooooo, good idea Shooting Star. Maybe we could make a little deal, hmm, princess?'' Bill inquired, floating close to Dipper, who backed away. "Well, you guys actually can. I'm going on a sleepover field trio to Pacifica's. Stan, Grandpa, Soos, and Wendy won't be here so you'll have the house to yourselves all weekend. And, of course, Waddles will come with me.'' Mabel said, wiping her eyes, and shoving a popsicle down her thought, without choking.

Dipper was now scared. Him and her alone. All weekend. Two days with no interruption whatsoever. She gulped loudly. "Mabel! Stop giving him ideas!'' Dipper demanded, backing away from the demon who cornered her into... well, a corner. "Sorry, princess. I'm just saying. Well!'' Mable took the bookbag she jade on her back and adjusted it, grabbing Waddles, who was next her in the process, then saluted. "I'm off, princess! Don't have too much fun!'' then she left, leaving Dipper and Bill alone.

 _For two whole days... oh, Monday's gonna suck..._ Dipper thought miserably. Dipper closed her eyes, too afraid to look at the hungry stare she was receiving from Bill. "You know, Pine Tree, you would look pretty fuckable in a dress... but I've got say, I like you better as a guy.'' Bill said, which made Dipper open her eyes. "H-how about a deal, Bill?'' she whispered. Bill looked at his beloved Pine Tree, wide eyed. "A deal? I'm listening.''

Dipper swallowed. Was she really going to say this? _Yes. I need my body back. God this is so embarrassing!_ ''You change me back... and I'll do whatever you want over this weekend. As a **boy.** '' Dipper clarified the last part, not dropping any subtle mistakes Bill could easily re-word to make her do something even _more_ embarrassing than this. There was silence. Dipper opened her eyes, to see Bill giving a thoughtful look. Before long, a long, evil smiled was played on his lips. Dipper groaned. He had thought of something. And by he look if his now very dark eyes (Bill decided not wear his eye patch anymore), he knew it was bound to be something extremely embarrassing.

A blue flame went around Bill's left hand and he put it out, wanting Dipper to shake it. "Deal!'' he said, enthusiastically. Dipper sighed, then reached out and grabbed the hand, whispering "Deal...'' then there was a flash, and Dipper knew it was all over. _No going back now..._

* * *

Dipper moaned aloud as he received another pop on his ass, from none other than Bill Cipher, the most powerful demon in the world. Yesterday was Friday and on that Friday, Dipper had made the most stupid mistake in his life. He made a deal with a demon. And not just any deal. A _sex_ deal; the worst kind of deal there is. And, also another mistake, not just any other demon. He had made a deal with Bill Cipher, or also known as his boyfriend. Dipper wanted to regret his actions, yet he couldn't. There was something about Bill's excitement during there sex that made all his fears go away.

And so, there he was: sprayed on a bed, hands bound, eyes covered, and ass out, ready for the taking. His leaking, hard cock was against a warm leg from a demon. He was bent over, extremely uncomfortable but enjoyable, none the less. The only thing he could do was hear and moan and feel. He couldn't touch nor look.

His breathing was rapid; crazy fast, and would go fast, then eventually turn into throaty moans as another hand spanked him even harder than before. "Tell me, Dipper. Tell me you like this.'' said a demon from above him, who was enjoying this too much.

"I-I... I l-like this... just a little...'' he stuttered out, his poor, neglected member twitching for attention. Bill chuckled over him, then ordered him to get on his hands an knees. Dipper did as told shyly, too embarrassed to protest. He heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled and whimpered as he heard a bottle open. Sooner or later, he felt something rub against his anus and he once again whimpered at the contact, pushing his hips back. But, instead of Bill pushing into him like always, he just rubbed Dipper's entrance, taughtingly. "Say it, Dipper. Say you want me to fuck you. I won't know if you don't tell me.'' said the demon above, loving the sight of Dipper like this.

"Bill! That's too embarrassing!'' Dipper yelled, desperately trying to remove the cuffs on his hands. Bill chuckled, yet never moved. "No, it's not. Just say it, Pine Tree, it'll be all over then.'' Dipper moaned quietly as he felt the tip of Bill's cock enter him, torturingly slow. He growled getting aggressive and even more aggravated. Finally throwing all his pride out the window, and getting very annoyed, he yelled "Dammit Bill! Just fuck me already! I can't take this!'' Dipper screamed, thrusting his hips backward. Bill above him growled, and forced himself into Dipper, making the boy scream at the pleasurable pain.

"Pine Tree?'' he heard Bill say. "Yeah?'' there was a long silence.

"Are you a masochist?'' Bill asked, which made Dipper blush, yet he nodded. Dipper never admitted this to anyone, but it was a problem of his of finding it hot to get hurt, especially in situations like this. Bill smiled, though Dipper couldn't see it, and leaned down into his Pine Tree's ear, still smiling and said, ''Good.'' then pounded.

And that's how Dipper's weekend went. Getting slammed into every second of every day they had the house alone. The weekend was filled with cosplay, moaning, and a little bit of BSDM. There was nothing but moaning around the house. Dipper decided that Sunday to never make deals with Bill ever again.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea why I turned this into a lemon. But hope you enjoyed. Working on C.I.T.Y.H.W.M., so don't worry! :D**


	6. Bound

**Bound~**

* * *

Dipper woke up, his eyes refusing to open. Once the finally did, he noted Bill wasn't by his side and soon became a little panicked. He sat up scared, hoping to find his beloved, yet only to find his sister... along with Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica... all wearing the same outfits: a glittery, black vest, a custard yellow collar-shirt, black pants and black flat shoes, as well as yellow hats on their heads. Dipper raised an eyebrow, then said, ''This should be interesting.''

"Ok, girls! 1,2,3..!'' Mable started, then all the light went off, casting down a spotlight on them, one by one. Mabel was first, holding her hat down to cover her eye and smiling. Then came Grenada, in the same position, smiling as well. Then Candy and Pacifica, doing the same thing. "Good morning! Good morning! How are you today! Well, we're here to tell you: Bill has something important to say~!'' they sang in unison, suddenly canes appeared next to them as the walked to the door of Dipper's bedroom, jazz hands all the way there.

"So please, so please, stay your ass awake! You don't know how much of this sweetness you'll be able to take~!'' they said, smiling as ever. Dipper looked at them, extremely confused. Was this some show Bill made them do to prank him? And 'something important to say'? What did that mean? "No questions, no questions! This is important! You'll only get this opportunity once! So give the man a break, he'll only ask you once~!'' Dipper grumbled then wiped his eyes, sighing. "Now, now, don't be down! Trust us, sir, Bill will change that frown~!'' they sang, then suddenly there was a snap of the lights, which made it all go black. Then, a single spotlight appeared on Mabel, who had her hat down on her chest, like a father would after giving his daughter up for marriage. There were tears in her eyes, a Dipper became worried. "Mabel? What's wrong?'' he asked.

"Dipper... I'm so happy for you. Of course, I'm mad it didn't happen to me first but... you deserve this. Enjoy this moment, Dipper, okay?'' Mable said, and Dipper noted how heard Grenda blowing her nose in the background and Candy and Pacifica both saying they weren't crying, even though it was obvious they were. Dipper, who was still highly confused, nodded, then asked his sister once again, what was wrong. "Just! Gah! I can't tell you! Not yet! Just... wait till Bill gets-'' and at the sound of his name, there was a knock on the door.

Mable smiled brightly, the leaned down, and took her brother's cheeks in her hands. "Don't you dare decline okay?'' Dipper looked at his now serious sister and nodded, then she let go. She inhaled then exhaled, clapping her hands letting the normal light come on. Dipper looked at the four girls, who were crying. Pacifica looked away, wiping her eyes. "Woah, is there dust in here or whatever? Ahaha...'' she laughed nervously then Mable gestured toward the door, asking them to leave, with Mable following them as well. Before she left, though, Dipper grabbed her sleeve and asked her again what was wrong.

"Shooting Star, I swear to God, if you tell him, I will murder you in your sleep.'' said an unmistakable voice through the door. Dipper's heart fluttered. _Bill... ah, he's safe..._ He thought, happily. "I wasn't, Bill! Like hell I'd ruin this moment!'' Mabel pried Dipper's hand off her sleeve, then gave him a thumb's up, before leaving him alone.

Dipper sighed the looked up, seeing Bill strode towards him, wearing a black suit and shoes. His hat was in his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something. Dipper looked behind him, curious, but Bill hid it. "Hmph. What's going on Bill? Is something wrong?'' Dipper asked, his heart dropping as soon as he saw Bill get on one knee, taking Dipper's hand in his. "Nothing's wrong, Pine Tree. They're just really happy.'' he stated, fiddling with his hat.

Dipper tried to keep his breathing under control and his hardest not to cry. "T-then why were they singing to m-me..?'' the boy inquired, his mouth suddenly dry and desert like. "Because of what I told them.'' Bill said easily, even though his heart was pounding as well as Dipper's. Dipper asked what Bill had told them and almost cried hearing all of the words.

"I old them I want my little Pine Tree to become mine, forever. I told them that I would die for him and if he needed me, I'd come running to his side at any time of any day, no matter what I'm doing. I told them I would love you more than I love you now, and would I would do absolutely anything and everything for you. No matter what.''

The flood gate opened. Dipper cried like a little girl, clutching forward to grab Bill into a hug, cried in his suit happily. Bill toyed still for a moment, then hugged Dipper back. "Pine Tree... I didn't finish-''

"You don't have to! I love you so much Bill! Of course I'll marry you!'' Dipper wailed and heard squealing outside the door, but ignored it and clutched his beloved tightly. "I love you too, Dipper.'' without Dipper noticing, Bill slipped the ring he heard prepared for Dipper on his ring finger, then resumed hugging him tightly, wanting to never leave his side.

And now, he couldn't. As of now, officially, Dipper Pines was bound to Bill Cipher, the most powerful demon in the world.


	7. Wedding Night (Part Two of Bound)

**Wedding Night~ (Part Two of Bound) WARNING: LEMON! :D**

* * *

Dipper and Bill kissed each other frantically, both forcing their tuxes off each other. An hour ago was their wedding. They'd been planning for two weeks since Bill proposed and when they day finally came, Mable said they had to not see each other the night before the wedding, so they were very desperate to just feel the touch of the other.

Dipper, his mouth still attached to Bill's, yanked down the demon's pants, whom returned the favor, leaving them only in their boxers, as they fell in bed together, Bill on top of Dipper, who had his hands in Bill's hair, clutching it desperately.

The two's tongues battled together like never before, as though they hadn't seen each other in two years and this was their last night on Earth. They toyed with each other's bodies, playing with their nipples, and suckling on each other's tongues, as though it was they best thing they ever tasted.

Bill pulled apart from his beloved, pinning his arms above his head. Dipper gave a lust filled confused look, but forced himself up to meet Bill's lips once more. Bill gave a soft groan, trying his hardest not to give in to the boy. All Dipper had to do was kiss the demon and Bill was lost. He couldn't fight the boy, his body knew that, which was why the demon was staining his boxers.

Their tongues clashed again and again, until Bill pulled away reluctantly, trying to sustain himself, an invisible line of saliva still connecting them. Bill let go of Dipper's hands and groaned again, seeing the desire written in his eyes. "Dipper, you need to stop being so God damn sexy around me, or I'll lose it.'' Bill stated simply, though his voice was dripping with lust. Dipper kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around Bill, pulling his now husband close, whispering:

"I want you to lose it.''

And that was all it took. Soon the couple was kissing frantically, and some not just in their lips. Bill kissed his way down Dipper's neck, making the boy whine and thrust his hips forward, showing how hard he was. "Not yet, Pine Tree. I want to see something...'' Bill said, biting down on his neck, making the young adult scream and thrust his hips up harder than before, making Bill's erection brush against his, both now moaning at the contact. "Bill...'' Dipper whined, his voice needy and desperate. "Not yet.'' he pushed.

Bill licked his way down Dipper's toned chest, hearing the most beautiful moans of his name in the process. He kissed Dipper's rosy, hard, and pink nipples hard, earning a pained grunt. Just as Bill was about to pull back and apologize, he remembered Dipper actually _likes_ pain. So, the demon bit down harder, hearing a shaky call of his name. God, how he loved Dipper's voice. It was so sexy and masculine; it was such a turn on.

The demon then went lower, licking the boy's body in the process; his navel, his belly button, his nipples, his abs, which were coated with sweat, yet the demon kissed everywhere but the his needy parts. "Bill!'' Dipper was getting tired of this pleasurable torture! He couldn't even take it. All he wanted was Bill inside him.

"Not yet.'' he responded, between kisses. Bill reached down and held up Dipper's thigh, leaning his face down at the area, then kissed his thighs as a lovingly painful gesture. He held the boy's thigh, licking the skin there and kissing it gingerly, earning frustrated screams from the one under him. Dipper was getting very mad now. "Bill! God dammit! Just... do it already!'' he yelled, thrashing around. Bill smirked, knowing he had cracked the boy. "What's the magic word?'' Bill pushed, kissing Dipper's inner thighs, licking the skin there softly, right around Dipper's cock. "Please! Bill, god, I have to have you inside me! Please!''

All the pride Dipper had was gone. He never really had any, truly. Bill had taken that away from him ever since they stared dating.

"Of course. Anything for my little Pine Tree~'' Bill smirked, watching the boy shudder and moan quietly as he heard the list in Bill's voice. The demon ripped off Dipper's boxer, making the boy moan out at the contact of the cold air hitting his body with such force. Bill dipped his head, slowly licking Dipper's member, which made him cry out and buck his body off the bed beautifully. "Pine Tree, you have the most beautiful voice...'' Bill commented and before Dipper could respond, Bill took Dipper's member full into his mouth, earning a scream.

"Bill!'' the boy trusted his hips into Bill's mouth desperately trying to get more of the feeling as Bill easily deep throated him. Dipper never expected Bill to be so _good._ Bill's mouth was hot, wet, and hungry, which felt amazing to Dipper, who was unexperienced in such an act. But Bill... there were no words.

"Bill... I-I can't... BILL!'' Dipper gripped the sheets below him desperately, arching off the bed once more, climaxing into Bill's mouth, who swallowed it happily, enjoying the taste of Dipper. Bill, after a few seconds, released Dipper's now soft cock, wiping the rest of his semen off with the back of his hand from his mouth. Dipper flushed and closed his eyes. He wasn't even express how hard he had just come.

"Pine Tree?'' Bill asked, pulling down his boxers, freeing himself of the highly painful prison he had been trapped into for too long. "Yeah?'' Dipper asked, feeling something nudge his entrance and he mentally bucked his hips. "You said you were a masochist, right? Because I really can't hold back...'' Bill said, ready to plunge himself into that tight hole, ready to hear the beautiful, heated moans that came out it. Dipper murmured something but then said, ''What did I say before? Lose it, Bill. I want you; it _is_ our wedding night after all. I don't care if you're hard on me. I want you to be.''

Bill swallowed, restricting himself not to slam himself into Dipper and pound away without warning. But... the boy was so _willing._ He breathed and closed his eyes, then opened his eyes, seeing Dipper's eyes, which were full of lust, desire, happiness, and a little bit of impatience. "Hehe, eager are we?'' Bill said, pushing himself inside Dipper with no lubricant at all. Dipper moaned at the pain, but still moaned. "Y-yes...'' he replied shakingly. Bill held the boy's thighs upward, making the position easier to enter Dipper and more sexy, none the less.

"Why are you so eager, Pine Tree?'' Bill inquired, rubbing Dipper's prostate with the tip of his cock, making Dipper's cock reawaken and he screamed out, clutching the sheets. Bill bent down to Dipper's flushed face which, along with his body, was covered in sweat. "B-because... you're my husband now...'' Dipper said, moaning as he felt Bill's cock press against him. Bill smiled sweetly; he was right. As of now, Dipper and Bill were inseparable. He kissed Dipper's lips softly, before saying, ''I love you, Dipper.''

"I love yo- ah ha! Bill!'' Dipper couldn't finish his sentence, because a certain demon pounded into him dry. Their moans fill the room and Dipper's 'oh god's and 'Bill's were getting louder and louder by the minute as he was pounded into. Dipper's neglected cock twitched for attention, which Bill soon noticed, and the demon gripped between their bodies and stroked him evenly, earning groans and whispers of his name.

The same calls got louder by the second and Bill felt Dipper clench around him, noting he was close to coming, so Bill stroked the boy faster and pounded harder into him, still holding his thighs; Bill's fingers dug into Dipper skin, and to keep himself from screaming, Dipper bit down on Bill's neck which was in his neck range, leaving marks. Bill moaned at the pain of Dipper's teeth sinking into his skin, marking him Dipper's. Bill continued to stroke the boy, now moaning himself. Dipper as practically screaming, while Bill left his voice in a more controlled way, trying to enjoy Dipper's moans of his voice.

Soon or later, Dipper screamed Bill's name, bucking his hips backwards, trying to get the feel of Bill as he came. Dipper clenched around Bill so hard, he came the some time Dipper did, both voices raising to high levels as they climaxed together, holding each other in their arms.

Bill landed flat on his Pine Tree, panting heavily, listening to every breath Dipper made. Soon, Bill pulled out of Dipper, pulling him to the side, to cuddle.

"Pine Tree?'' Bill called, feeling safe as soon as Dipper's arms were folded around the demon's body. "Mhh?'' was the reply.

"I love you.'' Dipper smiled. "I love you, too, Bill.''

They decided they couldn't be more happier.


	8. Bodies (may cause confusion)

**Bodies~**

* * *

Dipper groaned, sitting up. Last might was him and Bill's wedding. His thighs hurt more than usual, and his hands felt sticky. He rubbed his hand across his felt, very tired, expecting to see a fairly pale hand but instead saw a tanned one...

"What the...'' he trailed off, daring himself to look over to see...

 _His_ body.

Oh **no.** What was happening?! Dipper stood still, pinching himself to wake up. It didn't work! Nothing did! He was in Bill's body! He began to silently scream in his head, but stayed still on the outside. For a couple of minutes, all he did was breath. Then, he looked over and tapped Bill's shoulder. There was a murmur, but nothing else. Dipper tapped harder.

"What?'' Bill whined. "Something's wrong... I'm in your body.'' Dipper stated. Bill said nothing.

"Nice one, Pine Tree. Is it April Fool's day or something?'' Bill finally said, getting up and stretching. "I heard you humans like to prank people on that day or something, but that's not really funny.'' Bill said, wiping his eyes. There was a sudden pain to his thighs. The demon groaned and gripped his thighs. He glanced at Dipper, looked back, then back at him. Dipper was biting his bottom lip as he saw the demon in his body look at him crestfallen.

"Wha..? No! No no!'' Bill screamed, his voice squeaking. He grabbed his throat. "What wrong with your voice!?'' he insisted. Dipper looked at the sheets. "Puberty...''

"What the hell is that!?'' Bill screamed. He gripping his hair hard. "This **cannot** be happening! I... no!'' Bill began to sob in his hands and Dipper looked at him, kind of hurt. "Is being in my body that bad?'' Dipper whispered loud enough for Bile to hear. The demon looked up from his hands. "No, Pine Tree! I didn't mean it like that. It's just I have businesses to take care of, and I can't do it this body! I need mine back!'' He growled and climbed out of bed, falling flat on the floor as soon as he did.

"Bill! Oh my God, are you okay?'' Bill groaned but got up none the less. "Wha..? I can feel pain! Ack! It hurts!'' the demon whined, his voice muffled by the floor. Dipper sighed at how clumsy the demon was and got Io himself, feeling taller than usual. "C'mon, Bill.'' murmuring, he helped Bill up, who feel into Dipper's arms, shuddering. "How do you humans do this?!'' Bill screamed once more. "We stay out of things that don't get us killed.'' Dipper stated simply. "That's no fun...'' Bill murmured. Dipper scoffed.

 _Most of us aren't dream demons..._ He thought, ready for Bill to scowl him but nothing came of it. _Wait..._ Dipper looked at Bill, and saw his thoughts. Most were dirty and perverted, but some were beautiful and kind of paradise like. Dipper looked at demon, smiling. Did Bill really think like this?

"Hey Bill.'' Dipper called, still looking at the demon's mind. "Yeah?''

"You have really pretty thoughts...''

Bill's face fell crimson. "No! Stay out of my thoughts!'' Dipper pouted, and continued to look through Bill's mind. "Oh, but... it's so nice... hehehe...'' Dipper giggled. Bill blushed profoundly, shaking his head no, trying to imagine something else. But nothing worked! He kept thinking of-

Bill woke up with a start, breathing heavily through his mouth. He felt himself over his chest, making sure he was himself. He looked over to see his sleeping Dipper, their hands bound together, and he was smiling in his sleep.

He sighed happily, before laying down again, cuddling Dipper closer.

 _What a nightmare..._

 **A/N: Sorry if you're confused on what happened; I wrote this because I was bored and wanted to confuse my readers. Hope you enjoyed though! :D**


	9. Out in the Forest with Flowers

**Out in The Forest with Flowers~**

* * *

Dipper Pines, age 21, walked alone in the forest, breathing in the fresh scent of pine trees and maiden flowers. He thought it was funny because he could _smell_ pine trees and that was his nick name from none other than Bill Cipher. Dipper smiled, thinking of his husband, while passing the blue mysterious flowers, enjoying the way the moved with his hand gracefully. It only occurred to him that most couples have sex up here, which made him blush. Why'd they do that anyway?

Was it just the moon lit place or something else? Dipper had to admit, it'd be absolutely beautiful if him and Bill did do that up hear, but it was so _dangerous._ Someone could easily scrap their knee somewhere, or even worse, some of the flowers could be poisonous!

The young adult continued to make impossible situations about how dangerous the place was, before siting down, looking at the full moon, so close to him he could touch it. A rock supported his backside as he leaned back on said rock, looking at the place. He admired how pretty it looked at night; he had ventured here not to long ago with Bill in broad daylight, yet it looked so much different now.

 _Maybe because Bill isn't here..._ he thought, sighing. Bill had been very busy lately, doing work and things of that sort. The demon had barely had enough time to spend with Dipper, which made him a little lonely and sad. He really wanted Bill's attention 24/7 but he thought that was selfish, so he forced himself to share him with the rest of the world.

 _But not all of him..._ Dipper countered himself. Only Dipper saw Bill a sweaty, hot, and lustful mess. And that was the part Dipper _really_ missed. Even though Bill had been busy as hell, the demon somehow got time for Dipper, kissing him sweetly, loving him anywhere and any time he could, even just for a moment. That made Dipper happy that an all powerful dream demon had made time for a loner like him.

Dipper's thoughts soon began to become more perverted the more he thought of Bill's name. His breathing became erotic and moan like until a heat swamped through his body like a tilde wave. His pants were now tight as ever and every move he made caused him to moan aloud, as though Bill was touching him. What was happening to him? Why was he so hot all of a sudden? Did Bill do this?

 _Bill,_ he thought, fondling with the tent in his jeans. What was wrong with him? Was it something in the forest?

Then, he had an idea.

With all the strength he could muster, Dipper reached into his vest jacket, and pulled out the journal. He flipped through the pages frantically. After a while, he found a page named Sexual Flowers. Dipper groaned at the pictures; they looked like the same flowers he had rubbed earlier, blue and wild looking. In red ink it read, ''Note: Do NOT rub unless you have a spouse to calm down the effects. WARNING: Lasts up to two hours.'' Dipper groaned aloud. He tried to summon the demon, but it all came out as broken moans and silent screams. He couldn't take it any more!

Dipper placed the book in the field of flowers and pulled out his phone, calling his sister. It rung twice before a laughing Mable replied, ''Hey bro bro, wassup! Y'know, Bill is here and he's looking for you!'' she said in a singing voice.

"Mabel... please tell Bill I need him **now.** '' He said, hissing. Mabel nodded on the other end, and called to Bill, Dipper obviously hearing the conversation. "Bill, Dipper says he needs you or something.'' Mabel said, smiling and winking at the demon. "Oh, really now? And what does he mean by that, hmm?'' Bill said, smirking as well.

"Mabel, tell him I fucking need him, now. And he needs to hurry! Tell him I'm at the blue petal field and against a weird rock thingy.'' Dipper whispered, holding back a loud moan as he fondled with himself, his jeans and shirt now off. Mable complied, and told Bill everything. There was a moment a silence for a while, before Bill replied, ''I'll be there.'' then left. Mabel smirked into the phone. "What' cha you guys gonna do, huh?'' she insisted. Dipper tried to growl but it came out as a whimper. Then said, ''Shut up, Mable.'' then hung up in his laughing sister.

* * *

It was a while before Bill appeared, smirking at the mess in front of him. "Well, well, well.'' he chided Dipper, who looked at him with the lust plainly written in his eyes. "What do we have we here, hmm? Touched the sexual flowers, did you?'' Bill said and the whimper from Dipper gave the answer away. "Bill, please... I need you...'' Dipper whispered, moving his hand to uncover his shaft, which was drizzling with pre-cum. Bill's eyes darken at the sight, yet he tried to compose himself, yet mentally failed. "I think you're gonna have to put me in to mood, kid.'' he said, which was a lie. Bill's pants hid his erection quite well, yet seeing Dipper so hot and willing made the tent there grow.

"Bill... I can't even —ngh— lift my arms without moaning... I can't―'' Dipper threw his head against the back of the rock, gave a silent scream, and came right then and there. Bill looked completely in awe, watching the clear, sticky fluid run down Dipper's member, which was still rock-hard. He swallowed then leaned down at the boy, grasping his face, which earned a surprised and heated moan. "Damn kid... I can't keep control around you...'' he hissed, forcing his lips to Dipper's, who eagerly kissed him back. His tongue dominated Bill's which was a surprise to the demon, yet he kissed the boy nonetheless. Dipper's hands pulled the demon closer, who eventually fell into his lap, his clothed crotch rubbing the open and hard one. Dipper pulled back and moaned out Bill's name.

"Bill... hurry up.'' he ordered and Bill licked his lips, forcing his pants down, then silently cursing. "What?'' Dipper said, his voice full of need.

"I didn't bring any lube. Sorry, Pine Tree.'' Dipper moaned at the sound of his nickname, and got on his hands and knees, with very little strength. "I don't care! Just fuck me already!'' he yelled, loud enough to echo around the forest. Bill sighed in awe and happiness, just a little, and pushed himself into Dipper, who screamed out at the pleasurable pain that course through his body. Bill began moving and Dipper had lost it; the boy was practically screaming now, his hand grabbing at his neglected length, pulling at it with the speed Bill was going, which was pretty damn fast.

Sooner or later, Dipper screamed loud as his prostate was rubbed mercilessly, and he came with one more thrust. Yet, even after coming, his cock was still hard to the boot, begging for Bill in any way possible. Bill came a second later, moaning lowly, filling Dipper to the brim. Bill sighed, then his eyes widened when he saw Dipper's hips buck backwards into Bill's waist. "Pine Tree? Are you still hard?'' he said, though he knew the answer as soon as he heard Dipper moan aloud at absolutely nothing.

The demon sighed, then trusted his cock back into Dipper, who screamed the demon's name once more. And over and over and over again, until he came once more.

But... his cock was still hard!

Bill was softening at this point, so he pulled out of Dipper, milking out an orgasm as he did so. Dipper whined in protest and turned his head impatiently waiting to be penetrated again. Bill looked at him, sighing and ranking a hand through his blonde hair. "Look kid, I'm not hopped up sex flowers; I actually need a break, so hold on, okay?'' he said, sitting down. Dipper moaned and sat next to him, nuzzling his face into Bill's neck, kissing there. Bill groaned; the kid knew how to get to him. Damn.

Dipper guided Bill's hand towards his cock, which Bill let him do, enjoying the scene here. "Bill,'' Dipper moaned against his neck, then continued to kiss his neck, letting the hand he was controlling pull at his cock, making him thrust into Bill's hand and moan aloud.

"Kid, you really are to much...'' he murmured to himself, feeling the hot breath of Dipper roll of his neck. Bill smirked and pulled at the boy's cock more hard which caused the other to scream, climaxing. Bill shook his head, smiling, then ordered the boy on to his knees again, noticing how nothing changed in the boy's cock.

Bill took note that one day, one day soon, he'll do this again. But that day... Dipper will be alone. He smirked, wondering about all the sexy little things his Pine Tree was capable of.

 _Oh, that's gonna be fun..._ was the only thing he thought while he trusted into the moaning mess under him.


	10. Carpet (request)

**Review: Aww it was just a dream. And here I thought Bill and Dipper used the switch carpet by accident. That would've been hilarious**

 **Thank you very much phantombubbles240, for your review! And here is your requested chapter! :D**

 **Carpet~**

* * *

Dipper was finally getting sick of Gravity Falls.

Why you ask? Well, mostly because the carpet he had thought was thrown out, was staring him blatantly in the face. His Grunkle had said he threw it out, so why in the world was it here?! He looked at the carpet, growling.

"What' cha growling about, Pine Tree?'' came a voice. Dipper looked behind himself, the scowl he once had turning into a small smile, seeing his silhouetted husband against the wall, playing with his cane. "Nothing. Just this carpet.'' Dipper gestured to the carpet, which was rolled up, against the wall.

"Hmm... oh, yeah. Wasn't that the carpet you and Shooting Star rubbed against and you switched bodies or something?'' Bill inquired, walking closer to him. "Yeah, how'd you know?'' ''Always watching, remember?'' Bill said, smirking, removing his glasses and wiping them off. Dipper nodded. He had almost forgot Bill was always watching.

Then, the demon got an idea.

"Let's see if it still works!" Bill said, grabbing Dipper's hand and pushing it towards the carpet forcefully. Dipper pulled his hand back with protest. "What? No way! I can't be in your body!'' Bill pouted, ''And why not?'' he whined.

"Because...'' Dipper said, removing his gaze from the demon. "Aww, Dippingsauce! Let's try it out! For... scientific reasons! Yeah, it might've grown stronger over the years, so what better way to test it out so others won't get hurt?'' Bill said, raining an eyebrow. Dipper bit his lip, thinking. _Scientific reasons, huh? I guess it couldn't hurt..._ he thought.

"Fine, but only for science!'' Dipper said, placing his hand on the carpet, rubbing it. Bill smiled cheekily, and did the same. Then there was a flash.

* * *

Dipper groaned, rubbing his swore head. What happened? He had an enormous head ache and the laughter from his husband wasn't helping. He groaned, sitting up from the floor, murmuring Bill's name.

"Pine Tree! It worked!'' the demon laughed. Dipper's eyes adjusted to the bright light and finally saw... himself... yet, he was right here..?

"Oh **no.** '' The carpet worked. "Oh, I think you mean: 'oh yes'! Pine Tree, your body's so weird!'' Bill exclaimed, letting himself off of Dipper's lap. Dipper sat up and felt his face and chest, basically groping Bill's body. "I... want my body back!'' Dipper yelled, chasing after the demon, who was running away. Dipper's laughter filled the house, though it wasn't his laughter, it was Bill's, who was in his body. Bill continuing to run away from his husband, downstairs, upstairs, outside, inside the house, anywhere really. Dipper though that he would have an asthma attack, but remembered he wasn't Dipper anymore; he was Bill.

Sooner or later, Bill began to slow down and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. "What's wrong... with this body...? Why do I feel so... weak..?'' Bill said, looking back at Dipper, who looked completely fine. "Well, you're a human now. You have to deal with our human problems now. Unless you want to change back..?'' Dipper said, raising an eyebrow, which was Bill's trade mark look. Bill sputtered and pouted. "No way! I'm going to enjoy this: every second of being in my little Pine Tree's body!'' He insisted, sticking one finger in the air, as of he was standing his ground. Dipper sighed, knowing there was no stopping the demon now. "Fine. I guess I have to deal with you in my body. Well,'' Dipper ranked a hand through his hair and looked at Bill, who was playing with Dipper's hair and body like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Don't do anything that could get me killed, okay?'' Bill nodded, then ran past Dipper, into the kitchen. Then je heard the refrigerator open, along with a laughing Bill.

"Human soda! I'm gonna drink it like a person!'' He heard Bill say, then along with a sound gurgling and muffled laughter. Dipper rolled his eyes; this happened before didn't it? When Bill was bad and trapped himself in Dipper's body, when Dipper was only 12.

 _Ah, memories._ Dipper thought, smiling. Dipper was starting to get used to being in Bill's body. It was nice and warm, like a blanket. He sighed again before walking toward Bill who was drowned in soda and was laughing. "Bill!'' Dipper exclaimed, watching the soda drip down to the floor. Bill looked at him, smiling widely. "What else can you humans do!'' it wasn't a question, more like a thought to one's self. Dipper rolled his eyes once more. Why was Bill having so much fun with this, he never knew. He was just happy to see the demon happy. What a minute.

 _I'm an all powerful demon... I have magic!_ Dipper began to perk up and he snapped his fingers, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he sighed.

"Pine Tree! Pine Tree!'' he heard Bill call. The demon sounded panicked. Dipper followed Bill's voice, jumping to his feet and ran towards his room, hearing another call of his name. He ran into his room, opening the door. "Bill! What's―'' he stopped himself, seeing a familiar box open. A box he tried to keep away from a certain demon. A hot blush covered his cheeks when he saw Bill turn around with a picture of Dipper as a baby in his hand.

"You're so cute! Look at your little nose and ears! And look!'' the demon picked up another picture and Dipper fell forward, trying to get it away from him, yet Bill deflected easily. "Shooting Star is in this one as well! Ahaha, your noses are so small and adorable!'' the demon cooed. Dipper wiggled his arms around, trying to move the box away from Bill, who had against his chest protectively. "Bill! Give them back!'' Dipper yelled.

"No! I'm you, therefore their mine! Look how adorable you are!'' Bill said, smiling at the picture of baby Dipper, who was riding his bicycle smiling in the picture. Dipper growled and decided the demon was right. He thought for a while, then remembered: the only thing that's more important to Bill more than Dipper was his deals. The young adult smiled devilishly. It was perfect pay back.

"Hey Bill?'' Dipper said, walking towards the door. "Yeah?'' Bill responded, still laughing. "Do you have any deals with anyone right now?'' Bill immediately stopped laughing and turned to face a smirking Dipper, his hand on the door knob. "You wouldn't dare.'' the demon hissed.

"Watch me!'' as soon as the words left Dipper's mouth, the door opened and Bill jumped to his feet, chasing after Dipper, screaming in protest. "Dipper Pines, get your ass back here now! I demand you stop!'' Bill yelled, following the boy into the breakroom, where the carpet that all started this mess was. Dipper smiled at the demon was who out of breath.

"Pine Tree! Don't ruin any of my deals!'' said the demon, gasping and throwing himself into Dipper's arms. Dipper smiled, knowing he'd crack the demon. "Oh, I won't―" Dipper started.

Bill sighed happily. "On one condition.'' Dipper finished, smirking when he saw the demon pause and look up at him. "What condition?'' the demon inquired. Instead of answering, Dipper combined their fingers, laving them together, smiling. Bill looked at him, curiously. "What are you doing, Pine Tree?'' he said in a soft voice. Dipper shook his head, them whispered into Bill's ear, ''Getting my body back...'' then, he smashed both of their hands against the carpet, rubbing it and forming a flash, making Bill whine in protest.

After a while, both woke up in their normal bodies, groaning at the fall to the floor and the head ache that came of it. Bill whined, opening his eyes. "No! I wanna be my precious Pine Tree! Why'd you do that?!'' the demon moaned out, obviously upset. Dipper smirked and heed the demon up, getting himself up as well. "Because. I wanted my body back. Is that so bad?'' he said. Bill pouted, then smiled, realizing something.

"Yeah, it's not. 'Cause now, I can run! And I can the adorable pictures of my little Pine Tree!'' he exclaimed, running off into Dipper's room, sprinting happily there. Dipper blushed madly, screaming ''Bill!'' over and over again, chasing after the demon once more.


	11. Gender Bender (request)

**peanutbuttercup: Could we have Bill be angry at Dipper and then he accidentally gender bends them?**

 **Thank you, my lovely reviewer, and of course! Your requested chapter is here!**

 **Gender Bender~**

* * *

Bill wasn't the type person -nor demon- to get mad at people he loves, especially Dipper. The little human was his absolutely everything and he'd die without his Pine Tree. On the rarity that he does get mad at Dipper, he usually forgets what he was mad about as soon as he pins the little uke to their bed and shows him who his belongs to, through long, hot, and messy night of persuasion.

And that's all it takes, really. The demon doesn't need to be reminded how much he loves the boy. But right now, he was furious with him.

Pine Tree had left somewhere and didn't tell him, and he had to ask Shooting Star where he was. The twin explained he had gone somewhere with one of his friends. Bill growled; Dipper could've at least told him.

So, there he was now: with Pine Tree's sister, getting drunk, while his Pine Tree was out partying. Oh, and let's not forget: Pacifica is here, too.

The three sat at the dinning room table, holding candy and alcohol in there hands, slurring at each other with no real conversation whatsoever. Bill wasn't used to be human, so he wanted to partake in any human activities to drown his sorrows because of his love for Pine Tree.

"Bill―'' Mabel slurred, giggling. "Pass the *hic* candy!'' she yelled, a flush covering her cheeks. Bill looked up from the table, glaring at the twin. "Shut up! Northwest has the *hic* candy! Don't you, Northwest?'' he said, the candy in his hand falling out. Pacifica's head was flat out on the table. She passed out. Literally. The two other's laughed.

"Hahaha, Pacifica can't hold her *hic* stuff down. Now―'' Mabel turned to Bill, who was chugging down alcohol at a very high speed. "What can you do, triangle man?'' the twin insisted, swallowing two pieces of candy, nearly choking herself. The demon slammed down the bottle lazily, almost breaking the bottle. "What' cha mean, Shooting *hic* Star? I can do anything!'' Mabel raised an eyebrow, smiling drunkenly. "Any *hic* thing?'' she said, grabbing more candy from the bowl. Bill nodded defensively. "Well... I'll *hic* give you Dipper's diary if you―'' she thought for a second, trying to get her revenge on her brother as well, because she too was left at home besides Bill and Pacifica.

She finally got an idea. "Okay! Turn yourself _and_ Dipper into girls and *hic* I'll give you Dipper's diary!'' the twin yelled, making Pacifica pop her head up, slurring and rubbing her swollen head.

"What? Where am I?'' she said. Bill smirked lazily and put a blue flame around his left hand put it out for Mabel to shake it. She did, drunkenly.

"Deal!'' they both said.

* * *

Bill woke up the next day, with a horrible hangover, and the sound of a familiar scream from none other than his beloved Pine Tree. Bill opened his eyes and stood up stretching, sighing. "Yeah, yeah. Here a come, kid...'' he said, rubbing his head, trying to remembered what happened last night.

"Bill! You are so dead!'' Dipper screamed from within the bathroom. Once the demon got to the bathroom, he almost screamed just like Dipper would. His Pine Tree was a **girl.** And, much to his discomfort, he was too! Bill looked in the mirror, grabbing his feminine features. Her eyelashes were long and more black, her mouth was more glossy, and...

"I have breasts! No!'' the demon screamed, grabbing at the large circles on her chest. Bill's -or Bell's- hair was longer and her usual tux was a long dress; everything she had was girly! Then she looked at Dipper. Dipper's hair was longer and her normal shorts was a skirt. Besides the skirt and long hair, Dipper looked pretty normal.

"Bill, what the hell did you do?!'' Dipper screamed, her voice mow high pitched and girly. Bell tried to remember from last night, but nothing came to mind. "I can't remember... all I remember was being mad at you and getting drunk with Shooting Star―''

"You made a drunk deal with my sister?! What the hell Bill?! Oh, wait... should I say _Bell_ since we're both girls?!'' Dipper yelled, balling her fists together. Bell made a confused face. "Why the hell are you mad?! I'm the one how should be screaming with you leaving without telling me with some friend of yours! I mean, I don't give a fuck if you go partying, but the least you could've done was tell me! Geez!'' The demon screamed, making Dipper scrunch up her nose defensively. * ''I shouldn't have to tell you where I am at all times! When the hell did you become my mother?!'' the young adult yelled.

The two now woman continued to fight and argue, until Shooting Star woke up to their bickering. "Hey! What the hell is going on here!? Some of us are trying to sleep, God dammit!'' Mabel yelled, not caring that the fact that the two boys in front of her where now girls. Dipper looked at her sister angrily, ''Oh, I don't know, Mabel. The only thing we're yelling about is how you and Bill turned us into freaking women!'' Dipper yelled. Mable scoffed, then protested in am out of curse words Bell thought was another language. Bell watched the two siblings fight for a while, before breaking in when Shooting Star pulled Pine Tree's hair hard.

"Hey hey hey! No pulling people's hairs!'' the demon yelled, stepping between the two twins. They both glared at her. "This is all your fault!'' they said, simultaneously pointing their finger at the demon. "What?! How?! Shooting Star's the one who made the damn deal in the first place! I just wanted revenge!''

"Well, if you didn't want revenge in the first place, this wouldn't have happened! Dammit, you stupid demon!'' the sisters said and Bell retorted quickly, bickering with the twins once more. Their arguing went on till all of the ladies were out of breath from yelling. They were all quite, glaring at one another.

Mabel spoke first, breaking the silence. "I need a drink―'' she said, walking to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the same alcohol her, Bill, and Pacifica had drunk last night. She trusted it in the two other girls direction, smirking. "Want some?'' Bell and Dipper looked at each other. They both smirked at the same time, nodding.

Let the drinking begin.

* * *

 **I hope that was to your liking, peanutbuttercup, and thanks for the request, it was fun writing this! Hope you enjoyed! Working on C.I.T.Y.H.W.M.? So don't worry my lovely followers, I shall update soon!**

 **~Mack**

 ***I do this all the time when I'm mad, so I made my girl Dipper do the same. Scrunching up your nose when your mad makes people find you adorable (most times) so if you wanna be adorable, try it, see what happens!**


	12. Clothes (dedication request)

**Clothes~**

 **Dedicated to ThatOneGirlWithADream (I hope you like it)**

* * *

"C'mon! Just one outfit? One?''

Bell heard from upstairs. It was none other than Shooting Star, who sounded desperate. The woman demon then heard a gruff of air come form none other than his - _her-_ Pine Tree. "I don't want to! It's embarrassing enough being a girl, I'm not wearing girly clothes!'' the twin insisted.

As much as Bell wanted to ignore them, their bickering continued until she got annoyed. The demon got up, walked towards the room, and opened the door, very angry. "Will you two shut u-'' she stopped herself, looking at the scene in front if her: Dipper was wearing a black, laced bra, her hat was down, and the only thing she wore was a plains skirt.

Bell swallowed. Shooting Star, though, was fully dressed, but all the demon's attention was paid to the half dressed Pine Tree. "B-Bell! Get out! This is a changing room!'' Dipper insisted, covering herself. "And? If you've forgotten, I'm a woman too, y'know.'' she stated, ignoring the intense stare Mabel was giving her. "Anyway, what's all the screaming about?''

"Dippingsauce won't wear this dress I bought for her!'' Shooting Star insisted, thrusting the very glittery dress in Bell's face. The demon woman examined it for a while, picturing her Pine Tree wearing that dress...

Bell grinned, ''Yeah, wear it Pine Tree! It'd be cute!'' the demon said, which made Dipper cross her arms and turn her head away from them. "Like hell! I'm not wearing that! This bra is already chafing my sides and back! Dresses are irrelevant!'' the twin insisted. Shooting Star shied, giving up; it'd take a miracle to put her sister in this dress, she knew that now.

Then, she had an epiphany.

"Bell! Put on this dress!'' she said, thrusting it into Bell's face, who pushed it away. "No way! I'm already wearing a dress! I don't want another one!'' the demon said. "Pleeeeeeeaaassssseeee? For me?!'' Mabel insisted. "Bell! C'mon! Please!?'' she cried, her eyes watering with fake tears. "No! Get that crap away from me! I don't want―''

"Bell.'' Dipper's voice finally came up. "Just wear the damn dress. Why are you being so difficult?'' Dipper gave Bell her best pleading look; her eyebrows slightly raised, her head tilted, and a small smile played on those rosy pink lips. Bell stuttered for a while. _That look... Dammit, Pine Tree. You really... ugh._

''Fine.'' Shooting Star clapped her hands gradually, which made the demon wake up.

* * *

Bill was at the dinning room table, Dipper and Mabel across from him, both passed out and alcohol in their hands. Dipper was indeed a guy again and so was Bill.

The demon scratched his head, confused. "Why do I keep having human nightmares..?'' he whispered to himself, before falling asleep...

And having the same dream.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's short. But hoped you liked it everyone and ThatOneGirlWithADream. It's dedicated to you anyway, so, yeah. I'll update Big Hero Cats soon, of you guys want more! Until next time,**

 **~Mack**


	13. Tapes (request) LEMON!

**Tapes~ (request) phatombubbles240**

* * *

"Pine Tree! Pine Tree! Pine Tree!''

Dipper heard from none other than the demon, from upstairs. The young adult was downstairs, so he really didn't want to get up, but he knew he would have to anyway, so he called back.

"Yeah?'' Dipper called back, then sighing when the demon told hike to come upstairs. Just like he predicted. The young adult got up and walked upstairs, feeling suddenly empty inside. _Where's everyone else?_ he thought then shaking his head and shrugging. Maybe they were at the store, he said in his mind.

Dipper, finally getting upstairs, opened the door to his room where the demon was and was really shocked when he saw the demon sitting on his bed with no shirt nor pants on. He was just in his boxers.

"What?'' he said, ignoring the scratch in his voice. Seeing Bill like that was really hot; it made him lose control and need a cold shower immediately. Bill smiled brightly.

"Let's have a sex tape!''

Dipper gagged and held his mouth with his hand, refusing to throw up. He forced himself to swallow it and finally said, once he composed his posture, ''What? Why?! That's... disgusting...'' he said, making the demon pout. "Why not!? I want one! Shooting Star said all happy couple have a sex tape! She said she had one with Northwest!'' Dipper gagged again. Just the mere thought of his sister having a... sex tape...

"Well, that's between my sister and her girlfriend. We don't need a sex tape...'' he trailed off at the end. Bill frowned like a child in a candy store who desperately wanted candy, who's mom refused to give him some. "I wanna make one Pine Tree! Aren't we a happy couple?" he inquired, making Dipper blush deeper. "Y-yes...''

"Then we should make one! Pine Tree please!'' the demon begged. Dipper was trying his hardest not to fall for Bill's pouting face, but God, it was hard. As was he.

"I-I don't think I could do that. Just knowing that some peopl-'' Bile cut him off. "Some people?! Wait, wait, wait. You think this going out to the public?" Dipper nodded weakly. "No!'' Bill's voice dropped. ''No no no! I am **not** letting anyone else see my precious Pine Tree! At all! This is for me and me alone, Pine Tree. No one else is going to see you.'' Dipper bit his lip, thinking. There were lots of more reasons he didn't want to have a sex tape.

"What if Stan finds it? What about Mabel, she might find it! And Waddles might eat it then die! You never know! What if Grandpa finds it? They'll think I'm a pervert doing weird stuff with my husband who's a demon and making a sex tape and-'' he continued to stutter which made the demon sigh impatiently. This boy was going to be the death of him. "Pine Tree.'' he called and said Pine Tree stopped venting. "Y-yeah?''

"I am seriously not letting this get to anyone else. If it does, I'll erase the memory of it in their dreams, so when they wake up, they won't remember. And, of course, for your sake, I'll hide it. Okay?''

Dipper swallowed. This was a really hard decision for him, he didn't know what to do! If he said yes, he'd have a sex tape, which could possibly get out to his family. But... then again, Bill said he'd hide it. But, if he said no, there'd be no sex tape and no worry about him exposing himself to the public.

As much as Dipper wanted to say no, he couldn't.

It was like his body yearned to make a sex tape with his husband. But why though? He didn't want to see that mess! It's already haunting enough to know that your sister has a sex tape but when Dipper has a sex tape... he couldn't see it happening. Finally finding his voice, he said. "I... just can't, Bill... I really am sorry... I just can't see it happening... it's too weird for me...'' he whispered, his gaze lowering onto the ground. Dipper expected to hear Bill yell at him, but he couldn't be more surprised when he felt to warm crush him in a warm chest.

"It's alright Dipper.'' Bill's deep voice echoed around his chest, making said chest vibrate and Dipper shudder, wrapping his hands around Bill's body. "I don't want one that badly. I didn't mean to make you cry.'' Dipper frowned, wiping his eyes. "I-I was not crying...'' he said, but his voice faltered. Bill chuckled and kissed his forehead. "You're a dork.''

* * *

Six days.

144 hours. 8640 minutes. 518400 seconds. That's how long it's been since Dipper and Bill have had sex. It's been so long. Too long.

Dipper was starting to get impatient. He needed Bill and he needed him **now**. Why was the demon not in his pants already? He had shown the obvious signs he was in heat; when Bill rubbed his head he panted, when he kissed Dipper goodnight he moaned, the list goes on! What else did he want? Words? A sign? An email? What did he want?! Dipper couldn't figure it out; it was frustrating him! He figured _everything_ out! He's a freaking mystery twin! Why couldn't he crack Bill's code?!

Dipper was laying in his bed, hard to the boot. Bill was downstairs, talking to Mable. Dipper was mad. This was Bill's plan.

"Bill!'' Dipper finally screamed. It felt like the blue flowers all over again. "Yes, Pine Tree?'' was the reply. Dipper growled, ''Get your ass up here now! You fucking idiot! Damn you!'' Dipper was yelling a line of curses, while Bill was muttering to Mabel, ''You hear him? Why is he so mad?'' He whispered. Mabel shrugged, but knew exactly what was going on. "I don't know Bill. Maybe he's down. You should comfort him, while I take a walk!'' she yelled the last part, making sure Dipper heard. Bill nodded and thanked her silently. Mabel took off running out into the woods; everyone else was just gone doing something.

"Bill! God dammit, what the hell is taking you so long?! Get up here now!'' Dipper yelled again which made Bill think, yet still run up the stairs. Once he got to the attic, he opened the door to find Dipper waiting for him right there. He was scowling, there was a glare on his face, and his pants looked so tight that they probably hurt. Bill looked at him with a smirk. "What's up, Pine Tree?''

Dipper only growled and glared, he said nothing. "Aww, giving me the silent treatment? Well, ok, it's okay. I unders-'' Bill couldn't finish because Dipper had forced his lips onto his. Bill reacted quickly and put his hands on Dipper's waist, pulling him closer and forcing his tongue into Dipper's mouth, who eagerly fought back.

They pushed each other onto the bed, stripping each other of clothing on the way. They fell but neither of them felt it; they only felt each other. Dipper moaned into Bill's mouth as the demon groped him through his jeans, toying with the organ inside. Dipper pulled back and moaned loudly and spread his thighs, inviting Bill. "Hurry up!'' was the only thing Dipper said.

Bill smirked. This was going to be fun. Stripping the boy of his underwear, Bill gave Dipper's modest member a small lick, making him groan. Dipper kept saying hurry up, but the demon never picked up pace. He licked the inside of his thighs, his cock, and his navel but that was all. Dipper continues to beg helplessly then screaming when Bill had finally deep throated him. He tangled his hands into Bill's blonde locks, urging them to go further downward. The demon complied, almost choking himself; there was a small trail of saliva that traveled down to Bill's chest from his mouth, but the demon didn't care at the moment. Dipper thrusted his hips into Bill's mouth, begging for release and sobbing at the pleasure.

Dipper finally came into Bill's mouth hard, the semen shooting at the back of his throat, surprising the demon, yet he still swallowed it all, never leaving a drop of his precious Dipper anywhere. He pulled his mouth away from Dipper's soft member, looking up at him. "Ready?'' he whispered, luring up his fingers.

Dipper's eyes darkened at the sight.

"Always― hurry up. I need you now.'' he said, once more opening his thighs. Bill's fingers probed Dipper's channel, making the young adult moan and gasp. He moaned when the fingers thrusted into him faster, now adding another. Dipper growled, ''Faster!'' and Bill complied, urging the fingers into Dipper harder and faster, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Bill! Hurry up! I need you―'' he broke off with a moan. Bill groaned at the sight of Dipper like this; it was such a turn on. While Dipper wasn't looking, Bill lubes his modest length up and took his fingers out of Dipper, making him whine in protest. Bill portioned himself onto Dipper entrance and pushed slowly, both of them moaning at the feeling of Dipper's heat. The young adult latched his nails into Bill's shoulders, drawing blood. The demon moaned and steadied himself, before pulling back then pushing back in. He was going to make sure Dipper begged him for it, which the young adult knew he was going to have to do.

Bill pushed his thick organ into Dipper thrusting very slowly. Dipper was cracking very fast and he needed to have release and he needed now. "Bill― ngh, hurry up―" he said, hissing in pleasure. Bill leaned down and whispered into Dipper's ear: ''Beg for it, Pine Tree. Say you want me to fuck you. I just wanna hear you say it.'' he said, not picking up speed. Dipper was getting frustrated and hot. Finally the boy had cracked, screaming. "Bill! God dammit, just fuck me already! Fuck me hard! I want you!''

The demon growled, then ponded into Dipper's firm ass with God given speed, making the boy scream out loudly. The name Bill echoed over the room, as well as moans and screams. Bill buried himself into Dipper's neck, biting and breaking the skin there. The young adult moaned loudly, on the brink of explosion; every time he came it felt like stars bursting, it was so amazing.

Bill grasped a hold if Dipper's modest cock, stroking it to the finish. Dipper gasped loudly and screamed inaudible and came right then and there, Bill not to far behind him.

The demon landed right on Dipper's chest, both were panting heavily and sweating. Their lovemaking was very intense, it always left then breathless. Bill grabbed some tissues off the dresser next to Dipper's bed and wiped the boils chest down, throwing them away once he got up. Dipper sighed and snuggled under the covers, waiting for Bill to get in.

"What took you so long?'' Dipper asked, feeling the bed sink down and the covers slid up.

"Oh nothing.'' Dipper raised an eyebrow; it usually takes Bill a minute to clean up the mess they'd make after sex, so why'd it take 5 minutes?

"What'd you do?''

"Whatever do you mean, Pine Tree?'' Bill snuggled closer so Dipper's face was in his chest.

"It took you longer this time. Why is that, hmm?''

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Seriously Pine Tree.'' there was silence for a while.

"...you recorded us didn't you?'' Dipper asked, easing an eyebrow and a blush covered his cheeks. There was a sigh, then a weak and scared ''yes.'' Dipper exploded. (And not in the good way.)

"Dammit Bill! Where's the damn camera, huh?! Give me the tape!'' He yelled, getting up, but Bill forced him down.

"Pine Tree, I'm sorry. I really am, please don't be mad at me. I hate it when your made at me...'' Bill whispered. Dipper looked at him, his scowl turning into an annoyed look.

"Fine fine. I'm... not mad, Bill... just... destroy it. Please?'' Dipper begged, his hands on Bill's shoulders and his eyes making puppy dog eyes. Bill growled; the kid was too cute. He gave in.

"Fine―'' Dipper cheered, then stopped when a certain demon whispered into his ear. "But we're making another one...''

Dipper swallowed. The only thing he hoped for was that Mable wouldn't be back for a while.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, phatombubbles240, it was fun writing. Well that was all, I'll update C.I.T.Y.H.W.M.? soon, I swear! Until next time,**

 **~Mack**


	14. AN! (not new chapter)

**ATTENTION!**

 **It's that time again folks! I need me some inspiration! Any story you people oh so desperately love, please PM me so we can discuss what can happen next! I need inspiration, I've lost all reason to write! Help me!**

 **Anyway, PM so we can chat about whatever and update my stories! Trust and believe I will if you:**

 **1\. VOTE ON MY POLL!**

 **2\. PM so we can discuss what's next for my stores!**

 **3\. Like, commit, and follow said stories!**

 **4\. Follow and favorite me as your author!**

 **5\. Love my stories all you can!**

 **But anyway, please do those steps and I'll be on my way! Until next time,**

 **~Mack**

 **(P.S., follow me on Instagram too!)**


	15. Intense (LEMON!)

**Hello everyone! Sorry for all that mess but this is just a smut one shot I've been wanting to write for a while. Hope you like! ((And don't worry ThatOneGirlWithADream, your requested chapter will be up soon, I promise! Please don't call me a hypocrite, I've been wanting to do this for a while, even before I made the BillDip drabbles! Anyway, enjoy!))**

* * *

 **Intense~**

* * *

"B-Bill―''

Whispered Dipper, gripping at the shackles that bound his hands. Bill Cipher, husband of Dipper Pines, was above Dipper, giving the boy a simple massage. No harm could come out of that, right?

Right?

Well, that's what Dipper thought. The demon had offered a relaxing massage to give to his husband and Dipper agreed quickly, which was his fist mistake. He knew he was trapped when Bill blindfolded him and bonded his hands to the head broad of the bed. The demon stripped the boy of any clothing rather quickly with very loud protest. Dipper knew his husband was just giving him a massage, so why did he feel so vulnerable? He went through it with his head:

1: He was naked on a bed.

2: His husband who gets turned on rather quickly was above him, massaging his body lovingly.

3: He couldn't see and his hands were bound.

4: Worst of all... he was achingly hard...

Oh **no.**

All of it sunk in. He was about to get thoroughly fucked. He knew that now. Dipper had to hand it to the demon, though. Since Bill's been busy and Dipper's been solving mysteries, they haven't had enough time for each other. Kisses and hugs were exchanged, of course, but they never really got intimate like they used to. The spark in them was fading little by little and Dipper finally noticed Bill was determined to get the spark into a fire again.

Dipper **was** going be thoroughly fucked.

Bill rubbed Dipper's chest lovingly, the oil on his hands making the boy shiver and become more sensitive than he already was. His body was on fire, he couldn't breath, and Bill's touch was driving him crazy! He couldn't think at all. He never felt more turned on in his life.

"How do you like your massage, Dipper?'' came a husky voice from above. Dipper moaned; was it him or did Bill's voice always sound that husky? He tried to compose him words but they came out distorted. "It's... like... Bill... candy canes... mph...'' he couldn't speak and he wasn't going to any time, they both knew that.

The demon chuckled. "Well, you should. It's a very _special_ type of oil that makes you more sensitive... did you know that?'' Dipper moaned in response. "I guess you didn't then. No wonder you look all dazed and confused.'' As Bill's spoke, Dipper felt light kisses on his collar bone, making him moan aloud. "I thought you knew everything too... but you sure as hell are cute like this...'' Dipper felt a hot hand travel downward into his most sensitive areas.

"So... cute...''

Bill pulled at Dipper's member, making him squeal in protest and excitement. The hand around his cock was firm, hot, and so dominate... Dipper loved it all. He couldn't see at all, but he could've sworn the demon was smirking. Bill continued to pull at Dipper's cock but Dipper wanted more; he wanted Bill's hot mouth and that devilishly delicious tongue of his around his length and he wanted it **now**. Dipper thrashed around, pulling at the shackles he had above, making the demon slow his ministrations and look up at him curiously.

"What is it, kid?'' he finally spoke up. His eyes widened when he heard the words, "Please Bill... please... your mouth...'' come from Dipper's bruised lips from kissing. Slowly, a smile appeared on the demon's lips. "What's the magic word?'' Dipper thrashed even more, kicking his legs upward and trying to move his hands. "Please! I- ahhh~!''

Bill had finally lowered his tongue onto the boy's weeping cock, swirling it around the head, which was drizzling with pre-cum. Dipper screamed even more, louder than usual, and with three sucks, he came...

Or so he thought. *

He felt something around the base of his cock. It was tight and uncomfortable; even worse it made him feel more pressure. Since the poor boy couldn't see, he was reduced to asking the demon why didn't cum and what was around his cock. He heard the demon chuckle. "Oh you don't know? Your innocence is adorable, Pine Tree. This-'' he taped the strange object around Dipper's cock, making him moan and his cock vibrated.

"-is a cock ring. It prevents you from coming for a while.'' Dipper heard the sneer in Bill's voice. "What the hell!? Get it off me! Please Bill, it's uncomfortable!'' the mystery twin cried but no anvil; the protests he screamed fell to death ears. Bill smiled and took off his shirt and jacket, throwing them somewhere. He bent down and kissed Dipper's lips softly before whispering in his ear,

"Trust me, Dipper. We'll have _lots_ of fun together.''

Bill's voice... had it been that deep before? Dipper moaned helplessly when those same lips latched themselves on his neck, kissing the skin there and licking off earlier bites he had sunk into the boy. Said boy was in absolute heaven. He couldn't think, his mind went blank and all he could do was feel. After a while of light kisses, he felt two prodding fingers rub against his anus. He heard humming but he wasn't listening anymore, all he could do was feel. And, God, did he feel good.

" _Pine Tree,''_ he heard Bill speak in lowest of whispers. Also the sexiest. _''Instead of fingers... would you like me to use my tongue? Wouldn't that be more fun?''_ Dipper cried out in ecstasy and bucked his hips, nodding early. He heard the demon chuckle and his mouth went lower and lower down his body, making Dipper cry out. "Bill! Hurry up! Please!'' was all he said. The demon chuckled and kissed the outer skin of Dipper's thigh, making him scream. Lowering himself, Bill stopped to breath around Dipper's ass, making him moan out loudly. Bill, finally deciding his Pine Tree had had enough painful pleasure, licked Dipper's anus, making him scream out, his cock twitched as well. Dipper would've come right then and there, but the cock ring prevented him from doing so. He trashed his feet around, pulling at his hands forward; his nails dug into his palms, probably drawing a little blood but he didn't care.

"Bill please! I need you!'' Dipper screamed, the pleasure finally becoming too much for his nimble body. Bill almost came in his pants, hearing his name called out like never before. The boy really needed him; he never sounded like _that_ before!

In a hurry, Bill shoved down his pants and boxer, his member escaping and drizzling as much as Dipper's. He positioned himself against Dipper and leaned down, slowly pushing in, while he untied the boy's hands. Dipper moaned at the sudden contact of Bill's member, and finally felt relief when his hands were untied. He reached forward, lacing his hands inBill's hair, roughly pushing him down for a smothering kiss. Dipper and Bill grind against each other, Dipper's cock rubbing against Bill's stomach. Bill savored himself by pushing himself deeper into the boy, who moaned as he felt his prostate get easily rubbed. It was too bad he couldn't see, he thought, but enjoyed the moment with or without the blindfold.

Bill pulled away from Dipper's mouth and whispered sweet nothings into Dipper's ear while he pounded into the boy's ass lovingly.

But Dipper didn't want lovingly. He wanted Bill to go hard on him. Really hard. Dipper moaned and gripped on Bill's hair, silently begging him to hurry up, but the demon kept his pace. Dipper didn't know if Bill was testing him or not, but he was going to get it his way. No matter what.

"Ngh― Bill... hurry please... hurry up―'' he almost screamed, tightening his grip on Bill's hair. Bill stopped whispering for a second, the licked the boy's ear, before he felt an iron grasp on his hips.

"You want me to hurry up? Oh, I'll hurry up... don't worry...''

Then, Bill pounded into Dipper firm ass, making the boy scream loudly. It was a good thing no body was here, or else it'd b pretty awkward if they had to explain what was going on. Dipper's hands were glued to Bill's head, his mouth was staying open, and his voice could be heard from miles away. The pressure on his neglected member never changed - _because of that God damn cock ring!_ Dipper thought, angrily- and Bill's pace never slowed. He was literally pounding into Dipper and is hands were making his hips with bruises. Dipper was totally screaming now and a thin trail of saliva was falling down his mouth because it's been open too long, and he couldn't close it. Bill could completely send him to heaven, hell, then back and he loved that about his husband. The name Bill echoed around the room as was slapping sounds and cries of passion.

Bill was nearing his climax, and if it weren't for the cock ring, he was sure Dipper would've come about three times now, but he didn't. He pounded until he had enough; Bill took the cock ring off of Dipper who released as soon as he did, his walls contracting around Bill's member, making him milk out an orgasm, possibly even two. The moans finally stopped and the sound of skin slapping decreased until nothing was heard, except loud breathing.

The demon took off Dipper's blindfold and was horrified.

His Pine Tree was crying.

"Dipper! Oh my god, you could've told me to stop if I hurt you! Why didn't you say anything?!'' he yelled, feeling ashamed of himself. Dipper looked up at him slightly confused, then he dabbed his cheeks. _T_ _ears? I was crying because it felts so good. Why is Bill so upset?_ Dipper thought, furrowing his brow.

"―you didn't say anything! I thought... Pine Tree, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to―'' Dipper cut him off of his self-hate rant. "I'm fine, Bill. It's okay.'' he said calmly, sitting up. Bill looked at Dipper, confused and still ashamed. "B-but you're crying... I didn't mean to make you cry, Pine Tree, you should've said something, I would've stopped.'' Dipper sighed, grabbed some tissues next to him and wiped himself down. Bill assumed his beloved was mad, so he pulled out of him, and was about to walk away when a strong grasp held him still.

"I was crying because it felt good, you dummy. If it hurt, I'd still go through with it. Stop worrying, you stupid demon.'' Dipper whispered, pulling Bill towards him, into a hug. Bill landed on top of Dipper, who was hugging him. Bill felt a small smile play on his lips. That was all he wanted: Dipper's safety.

Soon or later, the snuggled together under the covers, the setting sun illuminating the room with a golden yellow and pinkish hue. Dipper was fast asleep yet Bill was awake, rubbing his beloved's head gingerly, only thinking one thing:

 _"I love you.''_

* * *

 **Yay! Thanks for reading and ThatOneGirlWithADream, I sent you a message! Please read it! It's important! Anyway, thank you all for freaking and leave a comment below!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Mack**

 ***I love this line, hehehe.**


	16. Flirting Isn't Good

**((This is chapter is BEFORE Dipper and Bill get married, I meant to put it in earlier so sorry, y'all. May I repeat, BEFOREHAND EVERYONE!)) set after Bill and Dipper have sexy time on Dipper's birthday.**

* * *

 **Flirting Isn't Good~**

* * *

It was a lazy day at the Mystery Shack. Bill was off doing demon business and everyone else was in their rooms. It was Dipper's turn to watch the Mystery Shack in case of any customers. He argued that no one would come because of the storm outside, but his Grunkle insisted on making sure if anyone did, he'd be his utmost curt.

So, there he was now, sighing at the front desk, toying with his hat and looking at the empty store he was being forced to watch. He was leaned over the desk, hand in chin, bored out of his mind. Wendy and Soos were gone, Mable was upstairs, and his great uncles were conversing about the journals. There was nothing to do. He was _extremely_ bored.

 _SLAM!_

The door came rushing open, making Dipper jolt upward. A person came rushing in, seeming to be catching his breath. He looked drenched. Dipper stared for a while, before speaking.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, a world full of mysterious anomalies.'' The stranger looked up, finally breathing. Just like Dipper, his eyes were a soft, mysterious brown. His lips were a soft pink and his skin was glowing, even though he had come out of the rain. The stranger's blonde colored hair (with brown colored ends) was covering his eyebrows and his clothes -a black trench coat and blue jean pants- were soaking wet. He looked at Dipper as though he'd never seen a human in his life.

"W-where am I? The Mystery Shack, you said?'' He asked, surprised, walking up to Dipper. "Yes, the Mystery Shack is correct! We have anomalies, a pig, over priced food―''

The stranger cut him off. "Are you single?''

Dipper's eye twitched. Oh, how he hated that question. And more importantly, was he? He and Bill had been... seeing each other, as one would say. He held his breath for a while, before exhaling. He stretched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well... I guess you could say I am but I'm not.'' the stranger raised an invisible eyebrow. "So, you are?'' Dipper chuckled awkwardly, hoping the demon would walk in and clear everything up for him, but the door never opened again.

Thunder rumbled outside and lightning struck. "Umm, no... you see... I...'' _Kinda got fucked on my birthday by this possessive demon who might kill you if he found out about what was going on here._ His brain finished for him, yet his words never came out. "Before I saw something I'll regret later, can I have your name, sir...?'' Dipper asked.

"My name's Eric. I'm a siren.'' Dipper stood still for a moment, then his giggly, mystery-loving side took over. "You're a siren!? As in those mythical beasts who trick humans into falling in love with them!?'' He squealed, grabbing his journal out of his vest pocket and taking a pen put of his hair. Eric eyed him hungrily.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've watched you for a while now, and I think it's time for you to get someone who actually loves you instead of that mouth-breathing demon.'' Eric whispered, etching closer to Dipper.

Dipper took his comment quite offensive. Bill wasn't actually so bad anymore, so who was he to tell? "Um.. well, he's actually pretty nice if you get to know him...'' Eric's laugh was kind of crazy once Dipper heard it. It made him more uncomfortable than he already was. "Nice? You call forcing him to have sex with you nice? I can show you nice, Dipper.'' Dipper blushed hotly, egging Eric on. "H-he didn't force me... and how do you know about that?'' Eric laughed once more.

"I told you. I'm always watching you.'' His eye's flowered red for a split second, if you blinked you would had missed it. Dipper gulped. _He's more scary than Bill... speaking of, where is that damn demon?_ He thought, slightly moving backward. "Can I ask you a question, Dipper?'' Eric whispered, somehow grabbing Dipper's face and bringing it close - _too_ close- to his. Dipper tried to move away but Eric held him still by holding his cheeks with such force. "F-fine... what is it?'' Dipper whispered.

"How was it?'' the boy made a confused face. "How was what?'' he regretted asking, once Eric explained. "How was your first time with that ungrateful bastard? Was it nice? Bad?'' Dipper couldn't answer due to high embarrassment. Eric snickered and was about to close the distance between the two before whispering:

"However it was, I can make you scream louder than you could ever imagine.'' Dipper was wide eyed and if it weren't for the door slamming open once more, he would've been toast.

"Get your filthy hands off MY PINE TREE!''

 _Oh, shit..._ Dipper knew that voice any where. It was all a blur, before Dipper even saw it, Eric was being slammed in to the wall by Bill, who was holding his neck with red and angry hands. Bill's eyes were glowing red and Eric didn't even looked hurt, he looked amused. Dipper stood still in absolute awe. A powerful demon was fighting a siren over a little, helpless boy like him. He blushed slightly before focusing on the matter at hand.

"Face it, _Triangle,_ '' Blood was spilling through Eric's mouth as he spoke, causing Bill to add more force onto the siren's neck. "He loves me! Not some weirdo who fucks anything in their sleep!'' Bill's eyes glowers and he slammed Eric's body onto the carpet with a loud thump that followed. "Shut up you filthy, heartless BASTARD!'' Bill screamed, slamming his own body onto Eric, who punched him square in his jaw. Dipper literally stood there, too shocked and scarred to do anything. He just watched the two mythical and very powerful creatures fight each other. Then, he pulled out his phone and did the most stupidest thing to do in a fight and took a quick picture.

Then, placing his phone back into his pocket, he finally yelled Bill's name, making them both look up and stop. "You two need to stop this! Fighting isn't gonna help anything! Please, just stop.'' they both heard the pleading in Dipper's voice, and very reluctantly, they got up and let each other go. They glared at each other before focusing their attention to Dipper who walked up to them breathing slowly. "Okay... we're good now, right?''

Bill and Eric grumbled in response. Dipper sighed. "You two need lessons on how to interact with humans.'' Both sighed and Dipper turned his attention to Eric. "Listen, Eric, I can't date someone I just met.'' Eric raised an eyebrow. "Oh? But you can fuck with a demon who almost destroyed the world only... nine years ago? Well, that makes sense.'' Eric retorted, among Dipper blush and Bill's eyes widened a bit.

"N-no it's not like that... you see... what happened was...'' he said, folding with his clothes for while, looking downward. "Sorry about that, Pine Tree.'' Bill's voice could be heard. Eric scoffed. " _Now_ you want to apologize, huh? It makes no difference now, he's already been mentally traumatized thanks to _you!_ '' Eric said, accusingly. Bill growled.

"What the fuck ever, you ridiculous creature. Who even thought of sirens? Oh, I know. Some sad, old, and heartless woman who had no life except for ability to draw. And you know what happened? She drew herself her son! But something went terrible wrong, so the son came out to be some pointless asshole with no life, except stalking little boys because he thinks they ' _belong together'_ or some stupid romantic shit that won't ever happen!'' Bill yelled, making Eric make a 'whatever' face, then roll his eyes. Dipper sighed.

"You two are pointless and hopeless.'' he grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. They both looked at him with something akin to sadness and regret in their eyes. "Are you mad?'' they both asked. Dipper laughed sarcastically.

"No! Not at all! I'm not mad, why would I be mad? Oh, wait, I could answer my own question! I'm not mad that there's now a giant crack in wall! I'm not mad because there's blood on said wall and on the floor! And I'm especially not mad that two guys are fighting over me when neither of them know when I'm mad, even though one claims he 'owns' me, and the other watches me like a totally stalker! Oh, wait... they **both** do that!''

The two creatures winced at the level Dipper was using his voice. He was pissed. Very pissed. They glanced at one another then glanced back at Dipper, who was fuming red, his cheeks glowing and he was breathing heavily. They both had the same thought, smiling slightly. "So cute...'' they murmured at the same time. Dipper glared, making both of them coo at the same time.

"Both of you. Out. Now.'' he growled and they both sighed. "Do we have to?'' they whined together. Dipper glared possibly even harder. " **Leave.** '' he demanded, they both frowned, but obliged, walking towards the door. Soon enough, Dipper was by himself again. He sighed, and slumped over the desk. "Ugh... what have I done with my life?'' he asked himself.

He forced himself up again, telling himself to clean up the mess. Unfortunately, as soon as he pushed his head up, he found a demon looking at him intently. "Ah! I said leave!'' he screamed when the demon grabbed his waist and held him close.

"I don't take orders from a kid, kid.'' Bill whispered. Dipper wiggled around to get out of his grasp but it was too strong. After two minutes of fighting, he gave up. "What do you want? I'm already mad at you.'' he stated gruffly.

"I want you to go out with me,'' Bill whispered into Dipper's ear, nipping at the lobe. Dipper was unfazed. "No.'' "Why not?'' Bill begged. "Because I don't want to.''

Even though Dipper was mad at Bill, he knew that statement was a totally lie. He wanted Bill. Needed, to be more specific. He wanted this cold, heartless, and sexy demon to be all his and nothing could change that. He didn't want to admit it, though. It was embarrassing. Bill already had a high ego as it is so saying he wanted Bill would boost this demon too high.

"C'mon Dipper. I know you want me.~'' Bill coaxed in his ear. Dipper tried not to moan. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone? I'm tired, Bill.'' Dipper whispered the last part. Bile smiled. "Of course! I'll leave you be, Pine Tree. But only tonight. I'll pick you up later!'' and with that, the too happy demon skipped out of the store. Dipper sighed, a small smile upon his lips.

Mabel came opened the door, surprised by the mess. "What the hell happened here?! Did I miss a fight?!'' she asked, dropping her soda in hand. Dipper laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, y'know. Just a normal day.''

* * *

 **Cuuuuute right?! I liked it! Thanks for reading and please vote on my poll readers! Your opinion matters to me! Thanks!**


	17. Genie (with sneak peek!)

**Genie~**

* * *

''Bill, can you grant wishes?''

The demon looked up from his book, staring at his 22 year old husband, who sat across from him upon the bed. It was random question, if Bill was being honest with himself, but he still answered. "I can do anything, Pine Tree.'' he said, with a glint in his golden eyes.

"Oh, really? Could you turn me into an actual Pine Tree then?'' Dipper asked, never looking up from his book. Bill raised an eyebrow. "I could if I wanted to, but I don't want to. Why?'' Dipper shrugged, never making eye contact. "Just wanted to know, I guess.''

That's when Bill raised both his eyebrows. Dipper never just 'wanted to know'. He had a reason for anything and everything. Slowly, Bill crawled over to his face on all fours, until both of their noses were touching. Dipper looked up, looking relaxed and tense at the same time.

"What?'' "What do you mean 'what'?! Something's wrong with you. My Pine Tree would never ask that type of question without giving a reasonable answer! Who are you, devil!'' he said accusingly. Dipper took off his black glasses (where did he get those, lol.) placing them down and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bill, it is me. Why are you asking such stupid questions? I'm tired...''

"TELL ME SOMETHING ONLY DIPPER WOULD KNOW THEN!'' Dipper sighed at the level of Bill's voice, but still answered. "I know that you proposed to me on July 17th, 2015, 8:46 a.m. Now, can you please lower your voice, I'm tired.'' Dipper said once more, sighing.

Bill's eyebrows furrowed. His husband did look tired: there were small, dark wrinkles under his eyelids, his mouth looked dry, and his body looked worn out. Bill made a pouting face.

"Well... Um, how about I be your genie for the day since you asked? Wouldn't that,be fun?" Bill suggested, wanting the same beautiful fire in Dipper's eyes. "Mhh, sure I guess. How many wishes do I get?"

Bio smirked, "Three, my lovely. First one?"

"Go make me a sandwhich and buy some chips too, I'm hungry."

Bill smiled, kissed his husband's nose, then got up, thrusting his finger on the air, "I shall do as you say, Dippingsauce!"

Dipper laughed listening to his husband's feet prode downstairs and he sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"I'll tell your daddy soon enough." He told his child. He sighed. Three weeks ago, he went to the doctors office and he found out his was 1 in 7 males in the universe to get pregnant. Maybe because his lover was a very powerful demon or something else but he was indeed pregnant with Bill's baby.

But he hasn't told him just yet.

Not yet.

 **Oh my gossh I haven't updated in so long! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry guys . School has been a bitch lately. I hope you like the new chapter! Happy weekend! (*^▽^*)**


	18. Mating Season (LEMON)

**Wolf Bill X Sheep Dipper**

 **Mating Season~**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in Monster Falls woods. Birds chirped outside and animals slept in with their mating partners, ready to start the season of mating. Yep it was that time again, when lust took over the Monster Falls creatures and nothing could stop them from basically fucking anything they could find. Everyone was asleep in their cabins, just waiting for the lust to take over. Everyone had a mate, so everything will go smoothly this season unlike last season.

Well scratch that; not _everyone_ had a mating partner. His name was Dipper "Shy Sheep" Pines.

Dipper was only 17 years old and being raised correctly, he was unnaturally afraid of sex. The fact that he was gay had nothing to do with it, he was just scared of the concept. And, he never found a consenting partner that was a guy. So when mating season came around, all he wanted to was hide under his bed. Now the lusting did get to him, he still jacked off now and then during the time, but he never had sex.

Dipper, however, wanted to change that. He heard many great things about sex from Mable and her girlfriend Pacifica and another things about it from Candy, so he had an idea about how it worked. So he went out and tried to find himself a consenting partner for mating season. And eventually he did.

His name was Bill Cipher.

Bill... Well he was a couple of things; Bill was a blonde headed wolf with gold eyes and he was great at trouble making. He is (as he claims) great at sex, better than anyone he's ever met so this made Dipper excited.

But the thing was Bill wasn't there yet.

Dipper was sitting alone in his bed, reading a book he found in a human bookbag. Mating season was supposed to start in a couple of hours and Dipper had been waiting for Bill for a while now. His fuzzy white sheep ears had been down for a while now and that only happened when he was dishearted and sad. Everyone had someone but him and he wasn't too pleased about it. He had told Bill where he lived, what time mating season started, and how much "equipment'' he should bring. Bill agreed, left early in the morning to get the supplies, yet hadn't been back since.

Dipper had started to get worried; what if something happened to him? He suddenly got worried and sick inside. Dipper put his book down and began to grab his flashlight and backpack, ready to storm out side when suddenly the door opened.

"Dipper I couldn't find any condoms so-"

"Bill!" Dipper said happily then running up into his arms, Bill dropping the bags of groceries he got. Dipper inhaled his scent, getting used to it; this was his mate after all, he was gonna Bill's scent all over him in a couple of hours anyway.

Bill stood for a second then hugged Dipper back, smiling. "Did you miss me?"

Dipper kissed at his neck, "I thought something happened to you..." He whispered shyly. Bill felt his heart twinge, he didn't mean to put Dipper in worry. He made the boy sit his head up and kissed him. Dipper moaned in Bill's mouth when Bill swept his tongue over Dipper's bottom lip, seeking access.

Dipper opened his lips, Bill's tongue exploring the small opening, swallowing all the moans Dipper offered.

Dipper could feel the heat wash over him as Bill kissed him more. There was a hot blush over his cheeks and Bill's body heat and scent was washing over him. His knees felt so weak and broken that he fell ito Bill.

Bill could smell the lust that was clouding his nose; Dipper was officially in heat.

Bill smirked in his head and bit at Dipper's bottom lip then pulled away. Dipper whined at the loss of heat, a thin trail of saliva leaving his lips. Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill smirking.

"You okay?" Bill whispered huskily making Dipper shake. He bit his lip, "Yeah... I just..."

"You just what?" Bill pushed, kissing at Dipper's neck making his knees go weak again. Dipper couldn't think at all, all of his senses were filled with lust and all he wanted was Bill. He opened his mouth but only moans came out. He gasped when Bill bit down on his neck softly.

"Dipper?" Bill called teasingly, teasingly smirking against Dipper's skin. "What do you want?"

"Y-you... I want you..!" Dipper said, whining throughout his sentence. Bill smiled and began kissing Dipper harshly, his grey wolf ears perking up when Dipper began moaning loudly in his mouth.

Bill picked up Dipper, grabbing his ass and pushing him down on Dipper's bed as Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and his hands into his blonde hair, avoiding his ears. Bill slid his hands up Dipper's shirt, which was when Dipper pulled back.

"Bill, wait-" he whispered, trying to catch his breath. Bill pulled away, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" Dipper looked away shyly. "I've... I've never done this before... Like ever...'' He whispered. Bill smiled. "Obviously. You told me to buy 6 containers of lube, we don't need that much."

Dipper blushed. "I was just making sure..."

Bill smiled, this kid was too cute. He kissed Dipper's neck, smiling into his skin. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle.'' Dipper closed his eyes as Bill licked around his ears, biting the lobe.

Bill slid his heads up Dipper's shirt again with no problem this time. He rubbed his nipples softly, kissing and biting his neck at the same time. Dipper whimpered and shook as Bill played with his body, he felt so exposed and open and he couldn't do anything about it. Soon enough Dipper's shirt was pulled over his head and Bill began licking down onto his skin. Dipper had soft skin, just like Bill suspected.

He bit and licked at the rosy pink nipples that stuck up from Dipper's chest, relishing the loud moans that came of it. Dipper himself was trying to cover his mouth to stop the moans from leaving it. He didn't like that Bill was just sucking on his nipples and he was already crying out. He felt so sensitive as Bill rubbed his nipples then kissed down his stomach, and began sliding his pants off.

Dipper whimpered; god, he felt like a little girl.

Bill was sort of overexcited to see Dipper naked for some reason. He had only met the boy a mouth prior and even then he was unnecessarily and unnaturally adorable, even when he wasn't trying. Bill pulled down Dipper's pants and his cock popped, the head was swollen with pre-cum and was begging for Bill's attention. The cold air hit Dipper's cock, making him cover his mouth to hide the moan that was threatening to come up. Bill licked his lips and leaned forward, taking the head in mouth, the taste of pre-cum exploding in his mouth.

Dipper's back arched up and he cried out, gripping the sheets tightly. Moans flew out of his mouth as Bill spread his thighs, taking more of Dipper in his mouth. For some reason, Dipper oddly tasted just like a sweet cream Bill was getting addicted to; he moved his head up and down and Dipper's shaft, not wasting any time to make Dipper come, which he was on the verge of doing.

"Bill! Wait, stop! I can't- nggh, I can't take it- ahhhhhh!"

Dipper released his seed in Bill's mouth, without warning. Bill swallowed it all, humming around Dipper's cock as he did. Bill released the wet cock from his mouth as Dipper caught his breath. He put two fingers against Dipper's lips.

"Suck.'' He ordered sternly. Dipper opened his lips slowly, glazing his fingers with saliva. Bill groaned helplessly as Dipper sucked on his fingers; he really wanted to replace his fingers with his own thickness but he told himself to wait.

He deemed the fingers wet enough after a few minutes and pulled then out of Dipper's mouth. "Tell me if it hurts." Bill whispered, slowly rubbing his fingers over Dipper's entrance, making him shudder. He nodded then furrowed his eyebrows as Bill's index finger entered him slowly. He moved inside him slowly, Dipper squeezing around him tightly; the heat around his fingers was just enough for Bill to be harder than he already was; God he couldn't wait to be buried inside Dipper.

Before Bill knew it thrusted in the second finger and impaled Dipper in a scissor like motion, making Dipper whine and grip the sheets. Dipper whispered Bill's name slowly as his fingers assaulted him. Bill bit his lips, searching inside Dipper for his prostate by angling bus fingers and twisting his knuckles when suddenly-

"Nggh! Bill, right there! Again!" Bill smirked and twisted his fingers, bringing his face down to bite Dipper's neck as the boy arched his back and cried out. He thrusted his third finger in, making Dipper cry out and his cock twitch and leak. His mouth formed a perfect "o" as Bill continued to assault him with his fingers.

Bill couldn't take this anymore; he wanted to be inside Dipper and he wanted to be inside him now. He took out his fingers, making Dipper whine, then took of his shirt, his tanned muscles glowing in the limelight. He pulled down his pants to reveal his own leaking and dripping cock. Bill stroked himself evenly before leaning down towards Dipper kissing him on the lips. Dipper breathed heavily through his nose as he felt the head of Bill's dick nudge against his entrance.

Slowly, Bill pushed the head in making Dipper gasp loudly a d grip the sheets. Bill pushed further in making Dipper whine loudly. U expecting, Dipper wasn't in any pain at all and Bill thought that was because he was in heat but he pushed it aside.

Was Bill was fully settled inside Dipper, he waited for the permission to go. Dipper bit at his lips, so seeing why Bill wasn't moving. After too long, Dipper finally yelled "God dammit Bill just move already!" Which was all Bill needed to hear before he pulled out and slammed back in, Dipper throwing his head back in pleasure, screaming.

Bill wasted no time thrusting his dick in Dipper at a fast pace making the sheep below him yell put loudly and almost put holes into the sheets as he gripped on them hard. The sound of skin slapping fill the room as well as Dipper's moaning and screaming. Their sex was hard and fast, just like everyone else's during mating season with no stopping whatsoever.

Bill ravished Dipper's prostate and all of his senses as he thrusted into Dipper's boys harshly. The sheep's cock was leaking, jerking hardly against their body's until Dipper couldn't take it anymore.

"Bill! Bill Please! NGGH! AHHHHAH! I NEED TO COME BILL PLEASE!" Dipper was officially screaming now, his throat becoming sore. Bill groaned loudly, reaching down to stroke Dipper's neglected cock with his hand, Making the boy scream.

They both felt their orgasms approaching faster than they thought they would be. Bill picked up speed, thrusting in the little sheep below in harshly until Dipper let loose. With a loud scream, Dipper came all over himself, constricting tightly around Bill as he did. Bill came how seconds after, both of them screaming as they reached their high.

Bill filled up Dipper with his fluids before landing on top of the boy panting hard, trying to catch his breath. They were both sweaty and covered in each others cum. Bill pulled back slowly and looked Dipper in the eye and smiled when the sheep smiled at him. He kissed Dipper slowly and passionately as Dipper wrapped his hands around Bill. Their tongue collided with each other, dancing with each others saliva until Bill pulled back.

"Round two?" He smirked. Dipper smirked back.

* * *

 **HIIII GUYS GUESS WHAT IM NOT DEAD. I GOT A NEW PHONE AND SHIT SO I GOT TO UPDATE MY STORIES NOW! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING AND IF I PROMISES YOU A CHAPTER, IT'LL COME UP SOON I SWEAR! I LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS ZO MUCH! ㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3**


	19. A baby?

**You guys... ya have been requesting this a lot so here it is. Sorry I've been missing lately, school has killed my inspiration to write. But here it is!**

* * *

 **A.. Baby..?**

"Bill can we talk for a second?" Dipper says, sitting at the small table inside their little home. It was comfortable and unique in its own way; it suited Dipper's feeling of wanting to be compared in a small space with his husband and suited Bill's feeling of wanting to be close to Dipper. It was just the right amount of small and comfortable, they loved it.

Bill pokes his head from the kitchen, "Yeah sure, but your tacos are gonna get cold~" he says walking to Dipper and laughing. Dipper, however, looks at Bill with pleading eyes and doesn't laugh. Bill's golden eyebrows go down as he sits, "You okay, babe?"

Dipper licks his lips, calming himself down. "I've been putting this off for a while now Bill... and today's the day I won't..."

Bill is lost and he feels a little scared. But he pushes his emotions aside, putting his head on top of Dipper's, trying to let Dipper speak. "You can tell me, Dipper. I won't get mad.. promise."

Dipper let's out a shaky breath. "O-okay... Bill, I'm... God I can't say it!" He wails and puts his head on the wooden table, cursing all the way. Now Bill is really scared. He expected something like 'Bill I'm cheating on you' or 'Hey Bill I want a divorce' but apparently it was eating away at Dipper as well. Maybe neither of his guesses had been the answer.

"Tell me Dipper! It'll be okay, I promise!"

"No it won't!" Dipper suddenly yells. "How do I know you'll still love for who I am after I tell you!? You could leave me and never talk to me again! I can't..! I c-cant..."

Bill is confused but he walks over to his husband and squeezes his shoulders through a backwards hug. "Please... I won't leave you even if the world ended and you did it. I love you Dipper." Small lips apply to his cheek, "Please tell me..."

Dipper is all in his emotions and tears roll down his cheeks without him trying. "I'm... I'm pregnant..." He's barely below a whisper, his voice sounding so put out and tears down he can't even fathom what Bill must be thinking.

There's a silence around the room, besides the sound of taco mean being cooked. "A.. baby..?" You can't hear Bill but Dipper can and it's a relief; he doesn't sound dissapointed, or mad, or even confused at Dipper. And Dipper is so thankful for that. He nods, words refusing to form in the back of his throat.

"And... It's... mine..?" Another nod shakes from the scared boy.

"Dipper... Oh my god... A baby... Your- our baby!" Dipper turns around too quickly and sees his over ecstatic husband. "Y-your not mad..?"

Bill quirks a brow but his smile doesn't leave "why would I be?" He bends down and rubs Dipper's stomach. "That's my kid in there! Why the hell would I be mad!" He kisses Dipper with love and seeping passion through his lips, grabbing the boy's cheeks and sighing all too happily.

"I love you..." They don't know who says it but it's returned with the same happy sigh of love and kisses were shared through and through. They're holding each other, grasping each others hands and faces, trying to squeeze in all the love they could manage and it worked. They were lost into each other and they were okay with that.

 **There we go! Done and done! Ok so I have no idea how this baby thing is going to work but I'll put up a poll a little later today... Or maybe right now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! ~Mack**


	20. A baby!

**Just some utter fluff for you guys.**

* * *

The quiet night was reeling in. The sun was setting and all the sky's colors were fading into a mystical blue. The little house Bill and Dipper moved into after their marriage sat atop a small and neatly placed hill, the house glimmering with small candle lights.

Inside the small little house was Bill, with his 'kiss the cook' apron on whilst he prepared macaroni and steak for his pregnant husband who was upstairs. With his blue oven mits on, he open the black oven they had and slowly took out to golden glazed macaroni and tenderly cooked steak. Proud of himself, he smiled and took off his mits.

"Dipper, dinner's ready!" Bill had finally realized why Dipper continued to call them an 'old married couple'; it was because the way they were.

The wooden stairs creaked and Bill looked back, noticing his 9-month pregnant husband holding his stomach and the other hand was holding on to railing tightly. "Imma coming,".he said sweetly and Bill smiled, rushing over to help him down the rest of the stairs and Dipper chuckled.

"I'm not that fat Bill, jeez. I can get down the stairs." Dipper said, kissing Bill after reading his apron.

"Just helping you, sweetie. The doctor said that the baby should be coming soon so I don't want any incidents happening any time soon." Dipper laughed, motioning towards the table. Bill lead him to the table, sitting him down carefully and then went over to the kitchen, getting a glass plate and spatula.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, Dippingsauce, Mable and her wife want to come over tomorrow so we can talk about the baby." Dipper hummed in response. "You alright with that hun?" Bill asked, giving Dipper a good handful of mashed potatoes, only getting heavy breaths in response.

"You okay, sweetie?" Bill asked turning around only to Dipper holding his stomach tighter than before, his head against the small back of the chair he was sitting in. Bill rushed over, setting the plate down. "Dipper, Dipper... It's okay breath, what's wrong?"

Dipper gasped out, "I think... The baby's coming... Bill, the baby's coming!"

* * *

 **Lil cliffhanger for you guys. (^ω^)**


	21. Billdip and the Babies

**Tabitha and Amanda Cipher-Pines**

* * *

Dipper had never been in more pain in his life.

In the back of Bill's stuffy and dirty truck and the baby pushing though Dipper's thin stomach, the boy was on the verge of dying. Bill was screaming at Mabel and Pacifica to get directions to the hospital while Wendy was trying to sooth Dipper but nothing was working, he was in so much pain.

"Wheres the nearest hospital, Shooting Star?!" Bill kept screaming, wasting gas. "I'm getting directions now! Calm the fuck down!"

"Don't curse near the baby!" Pacifica cried as Dipper's breathing got more jagged. "Bill just fucking drive! We'll find a hospital somewhere!" Wendy yelled at the demon who muttered and began driving.

"How are you doing back there, Dipper?" Billasked sweetly as if his husband wasn't about to give birth. Dipper screamed in response, "FUCKING DRIVE!" Bill gulped and drove faster, streaming passed cars, and running a couple of red lights on the way. When they finally got to the hospital, Bill carried Dipper in bridal style as Wendy, Pacifica, and Mable yelled "OUT OF THE WAY, HE'S FUCKING PREGNANT!"

Dipper was practically choking Bill with his arms, crying in pain and screaming curse words back and forth. Nurses and colors rushed over to the poor screaming boy and put him in a wheel chair, rushing him through the halls. Bill followed, holding Dipper's hand.

Once they got to an empty room, the doctor stopped Bill and the girls from entering. "Only family members and spouses are allowed, " he said through his gruffly beard. Bill growled out, "I'm his fucking husband and theses are his cousins and sister. Now let us through." The doctor peered at them through his thin glasses, "I'm gonna need to see some identification." Dipper screamed in pain in the background, calling the demon's name. Bill growled again, his eyes turning red. He clenched his fist and slowly the doctor in front of him fall to the floor gasping and holding his stomach. The three girls behind him gawked in fear. "Let. Us. Through. Now."

The doctor gasped and began to cough up blood, waving his hand in surrender. Bill smirked and walked over him. The three girls looked wide eyed and the doctor. Wendy bent down to talk to him. "Hey man, um just walk it off alright? Go hone and get some rest." the doctor nodded and began to crawl away, muttering "I fucking hate my job..."

Bill held on the Dipper's hand as he screamed, hot tears falling from his eyes. BECUASE of his bow human body, Bill could feel Dipper's horribly shape nails digging into his skin and he began to wince as they suck dipper. "Fuck Pine Tree, my hand... Doc, what's going on back there?!" he yelled. The two other doctors sad they'd be right back with the scan and some medicine to put Dipper to sleep, but they were taking so long!

A woman with big, black glasses came out of the back door. "So sorry for the hold up sir, but it seems there's been a change in the scan.." she said, fixing her glasses to look at her clipboard.

Bill panicked, "What do you mean?! Is Pine Tree alright?!" "Oh yes, yes, Mr. Cipher-Pines is fine! But it seems as though you and your husband will be expecting more than you thought." Bill's eyes widened in fear.

"You See Mr. Cipher, your husband is expecting _twins._ "

 **"TWINS?!"** everyone yelled simotaniously and Dipper screamed in pain once more. "Indeed, " the small nurse replied just as another doctor came in with needles to calm Dipper down. "Ah, wonderful and right on time, too. Um, Mr. Cipher-pines? We're going to giving you two shots, one minimizes the pain and the other will put you to sleep while we take the children out. Did you get that?"

"I DONT FUCKING CARE, JUST GET THEM OUT PLEASE!" Dipper screamed back as the other nurse nodded and grabbed the needles. Bill stepped away slowly, still holding Dipper's hand as he got he shots. Bill looked at the man giving them to Dipper, "Don't get any fucking ideas." the man nodded, scared, as Dipper's eyes began to close.

3

Dipper opened his eyes slowly. He groaned as he sat up looking around. He saw Bill holding a large, oval shaped blanket, looking down at it peacefully. Dipper gasped, "Bill.. is that...?" he couldnt even get the words out, he was choking up. Bill looked up smiling and walked over to the tired boy to show him their child.

And she was. A beautiful brunette with small horns at the tips of her head. She was sleeping and had her small hand wrapped around Bill's finger tightly. Dipper smiled as tears flew down his face. "Where's the other?" Bill thrusted his head towards Mable, who was on the right of Dipper, holding another baby.

Slowly, Mable gave her brother his child. Unlike the other, she had no horns, but she did have Bill's signature blonde hair. Her eyes were wide open and her invisible eyebrows were down. Dipper chuckled and whispered sweetly, "Hi there..." the baby in his arms made a noise and began drooling.

"What're they're names?" Wendy whispered as her and Pacifica gathered around the hospital bed with everyone else. Bill and Dipper smiled, as they had thought of so many names but only two spoke the most to them.

"Tabitha and Amanda."

* * *

 **THERE! ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY?! pls tell you are in the comments.**

 **Guys, I'm having a contest. So basically, I want you guys to draw the twins (not Mable and Dipper) as teens and tell me which is which. I'm sure no one was expecting twins, Dipper wasn't either. So when you're done drawing, you're gonna chat with me on my main tumblr blog (mayprilflowers) and if you get it right I'll put it on my blog and make the announcement through here! Submissions are DuE JANUARY 20TH, 2017! NO LATER THAN THAT!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, love you all 3333333!**


End file.
